


Special Delivery

by belca77777



Series: Puzzle Pieces [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned baby, Avengers Family, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Kid!Fic, M/M, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, accidental parent Clint Barton, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Поскольку почти все члены команды отправились на миссии в разные точки Земли — и не только, — Тони с Клинтом остались присматривать за Арто. Вернее, Тони остался присматривать за Клинтом и Арто. В любом случае, это будут несколько неплохих — если только не станут слишком скучными — дней.Все так и происходит, пока курьер из «FedEx» не оставляет в холле младенца. Это несколько осложняет ситуацию.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Puzzle Pieces [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168556
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Special Delivery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773405) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



Проходит ровно два часа и три минуты с тех пор, как Стив с Баки отбывают в задницу Мьянмы, когда в мастерскую к Тони являются Арто с Клинтом. Он слышит их издалека и очень хочет попросить ДЖАРВИСа запереть двери и включить звукоизоляцию, потому что у него полно дел.

Но вздыхает и ждет неизбежного: шипения и звука скольжения дверей и громких голосов, заполняющих комнату.

— Ничего не трогайте, — кричит он. — Я серьезно!

— Пап, мне скучно, — заявляет Арто так, будто в этом виноват исключительно Тони. — И Клинту тоже.

— Вы пробыли одни всего два часа, — отвечает Тони, несчастным взглядом гипнотизируя электронные часы перед собой. — Идите поиграйте в видеоигры или займитесь еще чем-нибудь.

— Стив с Баки в Мьянме, — начинает перечислять Арто, будто Тони этого не знает. — Сэм с Коулсоном и Наташей — в Нью-Джерси. Роуди с Пеппер в Калифорнии, а Лиля и Джейн с Тором — в Асгарде. Мы — единственные люди в башне.

— А Брюс? — Тони толкает Арто локтем. — Сходите к Брюсу. Ведь это не он пытается создать мини-МРТ.

— Думаю, он все-таки решился и пошел с Лилей по Радужному мосту, — говорит Клинт, роясь в шкафчике с надписью «уши Хоукая». — Ты доделал мои BTE?

— Нет, никуда он не пошел, и нет, я занят, — отвечает Тони, глядя на Арто, вертящего в руках шлем от Марка 21. — Идите. Я пытаюсь работать, чтобы Пеппер могла мной гордиться. А для этого вы должны оставить меня в покое.

— Но нам скучно, — ноет Арто, водружая шлем на верстак и прижимаясь к Тони. От него пахнет мальчишкой, потом и «Cheetos», и Тони, сморщившись, отталкивает его.

— Иди помойся, Арт. Мы уже говорили об этом. Гормоны плохо пахнут.

— Я вчера мылся, — бурчит Арто ему в футболку.

Тони переводит взгляд на Клинта, но тот лишь разводит руками и пожимает плечами.

— На тебе та же майка, что была до мытья, так что это не считается, — гораздо терпеливее, чем должен, продолжает Тони. — Сегодня новый день, а из-за тебя уже провоняла вся мастерская. Прими душ, переоденься, а потом позвони Омари и Питеру — устроим вечер кино и пиццы.

Арто оживляется.  
— Правда?

— Если Бартон съездит в Уэст-Честер за Омари, да, — кивает Тони, и Клинт показывает ему большой палец. — И если ты примешь душ. Ты ведь не бездомный, верно? Или это какой-то политический протест? — Тони наклоняется вперед под тяжестью Арто. Тому пятнадцать, и он растет, как сорняк. Как будто суперсыворотка в его организме внезапно поняла, что она там, и решила как можно скорее превратить ребенка из креветки в суперсолдата. Либо так, либо половое созревание послужило катализатором роста, параллельно вызвав ужасающие эмоциональные побочные эффекты. — Арт? — терпеливо говорит Тони, ладонями упираясь в край верстака. — Дружище? Ты сегодня какой-то тяжелый.

— И ничего не тяжелый, — хмурится Арто, облокачиваясь на его спину, чтобы приподняться. Тони выдыхает сдавленное «у-уф-ф». — Почему ты больше никого не заставляешь мыться?

— Потому, что больше никто не пахнет подростком, — решительно произносит Тони. — Все, иди. Я сам позвоню Паркеру.

— Ладно… Может, схожу в душ…

Тони закатывает глаза, откидывается на спинку кресла и кричит вслед удаляющемуся Арто.  
— И чистая одежда! Я серьезно, или я объявлю эту майку биологической угрозой!

Он выдыхает и смотрит на Клинта, который изо всех сил старается не засмеяться.  
— Подростки, не советую.

— Поверю на слово. Неужели от него так плохо пахнет?

— У тебя иммунитет. Либо ты проводишь с ним слишком много времени, либо тебе самому нужно в душ, — говорит Тони и стонет. — Если я заплачу тебе пиццей, ты посидишь с ними? Мне нужно покончить с этим, а оставить этих троих без присмотра…

— Конечно, — кивает Клинт. — Баки нет, так что у меня не так много дел.

— Команда мужей-домоседов, — вздыхает Тони, поднимая руку.

Клинт фыркает и дает ему пять.  
— Как же это странно, — говорит он, хотя они с Баки женаты почти столько, сколько Стив с Тони. — Я все еще не чувствую себя мужем.

— Это потому, что вы поженились исключительно ради того, чтобы ЩИТ не смог разделить раненных вас в санчасти, — пренебрежительно машет рукой Тони.

— А ты женился исключительно из-за налогов, — парирует Клинт, и Тони ухмыляется. — Ладно, пойду прослежу, чтобы он надел чистое, и поедем за остальными. Я возьму твою машину?

— Конечно. Но при условии, что тебя не загребут за превышением скорости с моим ребенком, — отвечает Тони. — И, думаю, у тебя будет больше шансов доехать до места именно на моей машине.

— Оставь в покое мою старушку, — строго говорит Клинт и широко зевает. — Бесси отлично послужила мне. Ладно, пойду собирать войска.

— Спасибо, — кивает Тони, отворачиваясь к стоящей перед ним плате. Та совсем небольшая, и теперь ему нужно было найти какой-нибудь способ обеспечить передачу энергии из точки «А» в точку «Б» без единого короткого замыкания. Типичное экранирование, конечно, сработает, но тогда и размер увеличится, а Тони это совсем не нужно…

Так легко раствориться в работе, и он охотно делает это. Прошли времена, когда он постоянно переживал или думал об Арто — остальная часть команды неоднократно доказывала, что способна помочь в заботах о нем. В частности, Клинт уже давно стал Арто ну если не третьим родителем, то старшим братом — точно. И с Баки Арто отлично поладил. На самом деле поладил, а не просто терпел ради Стива.

Через час, который кажется ему двумя минутами, Тони снова отрывается от работы. На этот раз из-за рёва сигнализации и голоса ДЖАРВИСа, доносящегося из динамиков в потолке.

— Сэр, в вестибюле возникла ситуация. Я взял на себя смелость перекрыть все входы в башню, но ваше присутствие обязательно.

Тони вскакивает быстрее, чем успевает осознать смысл услышанного. Вскидывает руки, и на нем тут же начинает собираться красно-золотой Марк 22. Тони хватает шлем и бросается к лифту.

— ДЖАРВИС, рассказывай, — говорит он, глядя табло с неторопливо уменьшающимся числом этажей. — Арто вернулся?

— Нет. Я могу проследить за их машиной.

— Давай. Что происходит?

— На стойке охраны был оставлен сверток, и это вызвало некоторое беспокойство, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС.

— Черт, — шипит Тони. — Ты проверил, это не бомба?

— Естественно, — слишком спокойно отвечает ДЖАРВИС. — В посылке отсутствуют вещества, представляющие опасность для окружающих. Ее содержимое по своей природе является органикой.

— Что? — Тони морщится. Он не уверен, что правильно расслышал. — Кто-то подбросил в вестибюль котят или что-то в этом роде? Дай мне Брюса… Брюс, слышишь меня?

Раздается настороженный голос Беннера.  
— Да. Что за сигнализация? Опять Клинт что-то делает, или действительно пора беспокоиться?

— Подозрительный пакет. Не бомба, — отвечает Тони, вглядываясь в голографическое изображение, развернутое ДЖАРВИСом. Правда оно ничем не помогает — на нем лишь толпящиеся вокруг стойки охраны люди. — Я спускаюсь.

— Встретимся внизу, — вздыхает Брюс. — А где Арто?

— Уехал с Клинтом. Сейчас тут только мы с тобой и сотрудники СИ, — отвечает Тони, с колотящимся сердцем проходящий в открывшиеся двери лифта. В холле царит хаос; все двери заблокированы, так что, конечно, все в панике. За стойкой охраны Тони видит Тулио, разговаривающего с собравшейся толпой. Он пытается всех успокоить, и ему это даже удается. По крайней мере, никто не кричит и не пытается вырваться из здания.

— Эй, мне кажется, по протоколу вокруг подозрительного пакета не должно никого быть, — кричит Тони, надевая шлем, но лицевую панель не опуская. Люди вздрагивают. Либо у Тони слишком громкий голос, либо они не ожидали, что из лифта выскочит Железный Человек. — Тулио, что происходит?

Тот подбегает к Тони.  
— Э-э, пришел курьер из «FedEx» и сказал, что у него пакет. Положил его, а потом убежал. Мы собирались объявить тревогу, но…

— Что но? — уточняет Тони, подходя к стойке. — Человек играет в брось/беги, а вы…

Он замолкает, потому что толпа расступается и… На полу стоит большая открытая коробка, набитая одеялами, а рядом — секретарша Джулия, держащая на руках спящего ребенка.

Тони смотрит на них. А потом смотрит еще. Видит головку с удивительным количеством темных волос, крошечную ручку, сжатую в кулак и лежащую возле пухлой щеки, расслабленное во сне лицо с тонкими чертами. Он продолжает смотреть, а потом вспоминает, как произносить слова.  
— Пожалуйста, ради всего святого, скажите, что ребенок не из коробки.

— Из неё, босс, — извиняющимся тоном отвечает Тулио.

— Э-э, и еще вот это… — говорит пацан и протягивает лист бумаги. Грэм, отстраненно думает Тони. Разработчик программного обеспечения, нанят полтора года назад. Боже, думает Тони, в их чертов вестибюль подбросили ребенка… Стива кондрашка хватит, когда он услышит об этом. Девять лет назад вы приютили никому не нужного ребенка и вдруг стали тем, кому отправляют нежелательных детей? Это нужно взять под контроль, и как можно скорее.

Тони берет листок, но тут раздается громкий стук; все резко оборачиваются, и кто-то даже кричит. К счастью, нет никаких предпосылок к возобновлению паники — у дверей стоят растерянные Клинт с Арто и Питер с Омари. Арто хмуро долбит по стеклу, а Клинт разводит руки в немом «что за херня?».

— Господи, вы что, вообще не знаете здешнего протокола безопасности? — кричит Тони и машет Тулио. — ДЖАРВИС, Тулио, впустите этих идиотов.

— Тони?

Тони не проходит до конца путь к сердечному приступу, вызванному стрессом, — появляется еще более смущенный, чем всегда, Брюс.  
— Это что, ребенок?

— Что, черт побери, происходит? — через весь холл кричит Клинт, пропуская Арто с ребятами внутрь. Единственный, кто выглядит хоть немного обеспокоенным, — это Омари; Тони видит, как он борется с желанием свернуться калачиком и спрятаться под своей чешуей. Он ни в малейшей степени не винит ребенка; если бы он не был ответственным взрослым на дежурстве, он бы с удовольствием сам спрятался в своих доспехах.

— Тревога службы безопасности! Почему вы подходите, если сработал сигнал тревоги? — возмущенно шипит Тони. — Боже, вы меня убиваете. Никогда не становитесь родителями. Вот что вас ждет.

— Успокойся. ДЖАРВИС сказал, что это не опасно, — говорит Клинт, и Тони повторяет себе «успокойся». — Мы думали, тут просто…

Он замолкает, когда все подходят поближе. Питер реагирует первым; Тони готов поклясться, что его реакция быстрее, чем у Арто.

— Твою мать! Это что, ребенок? — выпаливает ошарашенный Питер. Омари толкает его локтем и кивает на стоящую на полу коробку. У Арто отвисает челюсть.

— Кто-то доставил ребенка? Это вообще разрешено?

Брюс вырывает бумагу из бронированных пальцев Тони, разворачивает, а прочитав, сдавленно хрипит, как будто там невероятно оскорбительная шутка либо о его маме, либо о Халке, либо и о той, и о другом. Он медленно открывает рот, видимо, пытаясь подобрать слова, но сдается и молча отдает листок Тони.

Это… это свидетельство о рождении.

Согласно которому, ребенок из Де-Мойна, штат Айова, зовут ее Анна Грейс Бартон, мать — Эми Грейс Джонс, отец — Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон.

Тот самый Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон, который подходит и озадаченно снимает очки.  
— Чей это ребенок?

— Очевидно… — говорит Тони, борясь с желанием истерически рассмеяться, — … твой.

***

Клинт не впадает в ступор, когда ему предъявляют свидетельство о рождении, по-видимому, его ребенка. Он раздраженно морщится, скорее всего, подозревая Тони в розыгрыше. Смотрит на бланк, потом на ребенка, снова на бланк и снова на ребенка.

— Ладно, это не мое. Пожалуйста, запишите в протокол, что это не мое. Я за это не отвечаю.

Арто смотрит на свидетельство о рождении.  
— Там написано, что ты отец.

— Я за это не отвечаю! — настаивает Клинт. — У меня лет десять не было секса, в результате которого мог бы появиться ребенок!

— Фу, гадость, — морщится Арто, отступая от него на шаг. Питер крепко сжимает челюсти и смотрит в потолок. Его лицо становится свекольно-красным. Омари продолжает настороженно смотреть на ребенка.

— Ну, она здесь, и у нее твоя фамилия! — говорит Тони и тут же осознает, что на них пялятся не меньшей мере одиннадцать сотрудников СИ. — Черт! Теперь нам придется оформлять документы о неразглашении.

— Зачем кому-то доставлять ребенка? — снова спрашивает Арто, с любопытством глядя на малышку — Анну. — И почему они говорят, что она принадлежит Клинту?

Тони прижимает руку ко лбу и пытается думать. Стива нет. Баки тоже. Здесь нет буквально никого, кто смог бы прийти и разобраться с этим. А значит, это им с Клинтом и Брюсом придется решать загадку долбаного ребенка из «FedEx».  
— Так, ладно. Брюс, убери подростков.

— Что? Нет! — возмущается Арто, но Брюс кладет ему руку на плечи и поворачивает к лифтам, говоря, чтобы он не волновался, и что Клинт с Тони все уладят. Питер с Омари, опустив головы и заговорщически переговариваясь, идут следом. Ну… Питер что-то заговорщически шепчет, а Омари заговорщически слушает. Чертовы подростки. Вечно что-то замышляют.

— Так, — говорит Тони. — Дальше. Джулия. Вызови кого-нибудь из юридического. Тулио, никого не отпускай, пока не разберемся с этим бардаком. Еще нам нужны медики и копы.

— Копы? — взволнованно вскидывается Клинт. — Зачем?

— Курьер доставил ребенка, без полиции здесь не обойтись, — отвечает Тони.

— Но в свидетельстве о рождении мое имя. У меня будут неприятности?

Тони выдыхает.  
— Честно? Понятия не имею.

— Эм-м, босс?

Тони с Клинтом оборачиваются к Джулии.  
— Я могу вызвать юриста, но для этого мне нужны руки.

Тони качает головой и, подняв ладони, делает большой шаг назад. Клинт, глядя на него, делает то же самое, только его шаг — значительно длиннее.

— Нет, только не это, — быстро говорит Тони. — Я в броне, а это совсем не подходит для ребенка.

— Ты со мной знаком? — спрашивает Клинт. — Я все роняю.

— Я в тебя верю, — отвечает Тони. — Кроме того, у нее твоя фамилия.

Клинт сверлит его возмущенным взглядом, а потом сцепляет пальцы в замок на затылке.  
— Я не гожусь для этого, — говорит он скорее себе, чем еще кому-то, а потом, к огромному удивлению Тони, тяжело вздыхает и идет к Джулии. Та мягко улыбается и аккуратно опускает ему на руки ребенка. Выражение лица Клинта из «Боже, как страшно» становится «Господи, какой ужас».

— Тони, она такая маленькая! Тони, она совсем крошечная, помоги мне, — округлив глаза, стонет Клинт. — Боже, а можно я положу ее в коробку? Тони, забери ее, пожалуйста…

— Успокойся…

— Сам успокойся! — шипит в ответ Клинт. — Боже, за что мне все это?

Тони смотрит на паникующего все сильнее и сильнее Клинта, а потом — на продолжающих толпиться любопытных сотрудников.

— Так, медицинский этаж, пошли. ДЖАРВИС, позвони в полицию, а потом найди педиатра, который сможет максимально быстро сюда добраться.

— А мы можем до прихода копов аннулировать это чертово свидетельство о рождении? — спрашивает Клинт. — Ты же можешь это устроить?

— Конечно, — кивает Тони. — Ладно, ДЖАРВИС, отставить полицию. Занимайся педиатром. Кого-нибудь с…

— Тони! — раздается вопль Клинта. А потом — уже шепотом: — Она шевелится, что мне делать?

— Только не урони, — Тони берет его за локоть и начинает мягко буксировать к лифту. Сначала Клинт сопротивляется, но потом мелкими шаркающими шажками идет, куда ведут, не сводя взгляда с крошечного человечка у себя на руках. Тони тоже смотрит на нее. Она точно похожа на Бартона. Его нос, только в миниатюре.

Демонстрируя поразительную зрелость и тактичность, Тони не произносит ни слова.

— Так, ребята, — бросает он через плечо, медленно удаляясь с Клинтом. — Всё под контролем, мы этим займемся. А вы, пока не подпишете бумаги о неразглашении, домой не попадете. Не хочу, чтобы всё это моментально оказалось в FOX news. Премию за это никто не получит, потому что это будет считаться взяткой, но если вы сможете продержаться до приезда юристов, я, возможно, смогу посчитать это достойным компенсации за риск. Грэм, где бы ты ни был, веди всех в конференц-зал, Джулия, сообщи костюмам, чтобы сразу шли туда.

Тони заканчивает говорить уже в лифте. Клинт несет девочку с таким лицом, будто вот-вот начнет стрелять из лука, и, Тони, глядя на них, чувствует: а) что стресс вызвал у него истощение; б) истерическое желание рассмеяться и в) что пора задать вселенной вопрос «что такое вообще моя жизнь?».

— Боже, — говорит он вслух, хлопая ладонью по панели. Потом трет бронированными пальцами лоб и смотрит на Клинта с ребенком. Черт. Это никуда не годится.

— У нее твой нос.

— Я тебя пристрелю, — не задумываясь, шипит Клинт. — Буду стрелять до тех пор, пока не окочуришься.

Тони поджимает губы и отворачивается, чтобы Клинт не видел, как он старается не улыбаться.

***

— Разве ребенок должен так много спать? Почему она все еще спит? С ней все в порядке? — спрашивает Клинт, сидя на койке в санчасти. — Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, подержите ее. Я отдам все свои сбережения, если заберешь ее.

— Нет, Хоукгай, — качает головой Тони. — И не только потому, что знаю состояние твоего банковского счета, — он без брони и по самую макушку в модусе «решить головоломку или умереть». Шаг первый — ДНК. Тони в латексных перчатках и с ватной палочкой подходит к Клинту и приседает на корточки. — Так, Бартон и мелкий Бартон, не шевелитесь, — шепчет он, быстро проводя ваткой по внутренней стороне щеки ребенка. Девочка беспокойно ерзает, причмокивает губами, но не просыпается.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Клинт. — Собираешься исследовать ее?

— Тест ДНК, Клинт, — спокойно отвечает Брюс из-за компьютера. — Раз уж ты говоришь, что она не твоя.

— Не моя! Я не смог бы забыть, если бы сделал ребенка!

— Помнишь, как эта Асгардская тварь одарила тебя маткой? — говорит Тони, протягивая Брюсу палочку. — Тогда у тебя было довольно много секса.

— Это было много лет назад, и, кроме того, мы проверяли, помнишь? И я бы запомнил, как рожал. Боже, почему это дерьмо случается именно со мной?

— Я тоже постоянно задаю себе этот вопрос, — вздыхает Тони. — Брюс, сколько ждать результата?

— Недолго, — отвечает тот. — Я не делал этого с тех пор, как появился Арто.

— Старые добрые времена, когда в башне был только один неопознанный ребенок, — вздыхает Тони. — Кстати, где он?

— У себя. Придумывает способы попасть сюда и узнать, что происходит, — отвечает Брюс. — Если это поможет, Омари, кажется, хотел держаться от всего этого подальше.

— Ха, Омари против Арто с Питером? Малыш обречен, — фыркает Тони, замолкает, а потом переводит взгляд на притихшего Клинта. — Ты там как, держишься?

— Она такая маленькая, — тот беспомощно качает головой. — Я и не знал, что люди бывают такими маленькими. Зачем кому-то подбрасывать ее?

— Вопрос на миллион долларов, — вздыхает Тони. — ДЖАРВИС, как прошла операция по поиску педиатра?

— Я взял на себя смелость связаться с доктором Арто, и тот порекомендовал коллегу, специализирующегося на маленьких детях. Он уже в пути.

— Умница. Арто хорошо себя ведет?

— Сейчас — да, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС. — Мне предупредить, если они соберутся сюда? В данный момент их вера в то, что вы уже велели мне сделать это — единственный фактор, удерживающий их в комнате Арто.

— Тогда, да, — Тони кивает, возвращается к Клинту и, не обращая внимания на его умоляющий взгляд, вытаскивает у него из нагрудного кармана свидетельство о рождении.

— ДЖАРВИС, поищи Эми Грейс Джонс из Де-Мойна, — просит он. — Всё, что сможешь найти.

— Э-э, Тони?

Услышав голос Брюса, Клинт с Тони поднимают головы. Тони подходит и, перегнувшись через Брюса, смотрит на монитор. Он уже видел подобное раньше, когда они проверяли Арто. Всё пугающе похоже, за исключением имен на экране.

— Что? — испуганно спрашивает Клинт. — Почему ты так смотришь?

Тони пробегается по тексту и дважды моргает.  
— Твою мать… — отрешенно тянет он, не отрывая взгляда от таких удивительных «99, 89%» в углу экрана. — Клинт, стандартный анализ ДНК говорит, что ее отец ты.

У Клинта отвисает челюсть.  
— Не может быть! — кричит он. — Сделай какой-нибудь нестандартный, потому что этого просто не может быть!

От его громкого голоса ребенок дергается и начинает плакать. Клинт замирает.  
— Черт. Тони, пожалуйста, забери ее.

— Клинт, успокойся, — говорит Тони. Он и раньше не хотел держать ее, а уж теперь, когда она плачет — тем более. — Мы все уладим, дружище. Брюс, у нас что, на руках еще один клон? Теперь кто-то похитил ДНК Бартона?

— Кто-то украл мою ДНК? — вскидывается Клинт. — Как Гидра — у Стива?!

— Эм, — говорит Брюс и показывает на что-то, появившееся на экране. Тони начинает читать. Сначала про себя, а потом — вслух.

— Ну, это хоть что-то прояснит… «если два возможных отца являются родными братьями или отцом и сыном, у них может быть большое количество общих ДНК-маркеров. Это означает, что если лаборатория не знает об их родстве, оба результата могут оказаться положительными».

Клинт снова замирает.

— Клинт, дыши, — говорит Брюс.

— Барни, — с трудом выдавливает Клинт. — Барни, ублюдок, я убью тебя.

***

— Возьми ее, Тони, — в тысячный раз просит Клинт, но на этот раз это звучит не так панически и более решительно. — Мне надо поехать в Айову и убить Барни.

— На данном этапе это всего лишь теория, — говорит Брюс. — Отложи убийство до тех пор, пока мы не убедимся, что он несет за нее ответственность.

— Может, и хорошо, что Баккару в Мьянме, — задумчиво произносит Тони. — Он бы уже паковал свой третий любимый нож. Он ведь невысокого мнения о Барни, верно?

— Он никогда его не видел, — отвечает Клинт, глядя на личико ребенка. — Но, наверное, пырнул бы ножом, если бы это сошло ему с рук. Боже. У него аневризма случится, когда он вернется.

— И у него, и у Стива, — вздыхает Тони, массируя висок.

— Сэр, у меня новости о матери Анны, — спокойно сообщает ДЖАРВИС.

— Давай.

ДЖАРВИС разворачивает экран, и у Тони замирает сердце, когда он смотрит на статью, описывающую, как молодая мать трагически погибла в автокатастрофе на шоссе I-35. Дата — всего неделю назад.

— Черт, — тихо говорит Клинт.

— Это объясняет, почему ребенок здесь, — вздыхает Брюс, постукивая ручкой по ладони. — Клинт, я сделаю расширенный анализ ДНК. Если она твоя племянница, а не клон Гидры, мы узнаем это через несколько минут.

— Моя племянница, — удивленно повторяет Клинт и, нахмурившись, снова смотрит на ребенка. Девочка успокоилась и теперь мирно спит. Тони задумывается, а не следовало ли ей быть более шумной? Разве дети не плачут постоянно?

— Ненавижу быть таким парнем, — говорит Брюс. — Но что мы будем делать?

— Паниковать? — предлагает Клинт.

— Разумеется, — кивает Тони. — Сначала это, а потом проверим, здорова ли она, выследим Барни Бартона, попросим его забрать ребенка и получим новое свидетельство о рождении, чтобы снять Клинта с крючка. И вернемся к тому, чтобы иметь дело только с подростками.

— Клинт? — говорит Брюс.

Тот продолжает хмуро смотреть на ребенка.  
— Барни… а что, если Барни не захочет ее забирать?

У Тони нет ответа на этот вопрос. Вернее, есть, но он пока не станет его озвучивать. Он уже обдумал несколько вариантов: ребенок может оказаться клоном; они могут не найти брата Бартона, или тот не захочет иметь с девочкой ничего общего. Мозг уже разработал планы от «А» до «К», и не все они заканчивались уходом ребенка.

Тони пожимает плечами. Клинт хмурится сильнее.

ДЖАРВИС, как всегда, спасает положение, идеально выбрав время.  
— Сэр, прибыл доктор Келли.

— Пошли его наверх, — просит Тони. — Новости об ужасном трио?

— Все еще в комнате, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС. — Играют в «Grand Theft Auto». Если желаете узнать подробности, сообщаю, что они находятся в той части игры, где от них требуется проехать на машине через окна нескольких стрип-клубов.

Тони морщится.  
— О’кей, напомни сказать Питеру, чтобы он никогда не приносил это, пока Стив здесь. И вот еще что. Нам ведь нужно купить мелкой Бартон всякие вещи?

— Нет, если мы позвоним в социальную службу или полицию, — отвечает Брюс.

— Нет, — неожиданно вмешивается Клинт. — Никаких копов. Даже если анализ подтвердит, что она дочь Барни, я не стану вызывать полицию.

Тони замолкает, пытаясь угадать его мысли.  
— Осмелюсь спросить, почему?

— Барни — козел, но он мой брат, — решительно заявляет Клинт. — Я не собираюсь втягивать его в неприятности, если он этого не заслуживает.

— Он оставил ребенка в вестибюле. Думаю, он заслуживает неприятности… — начинает Тони, но его прерывает появление доктора Келли — жизнерадостного пятидесятилетнего мужчины, идущего к нему с протянутой рукой. Когда Тони уклоняется от рукопожатия, он, даже не поведя бровью, плавно разворачивается и направляется к Клинту с Анной.

— Рад познакомиться, мистер Старк, — весело говорит он. — Слышал, у вас есть ребенок, которого нужно осмотреть?

— Да, она… — начинает Тони, но тут вступает Клинт: — Ее оставили здесь около получаса назад, — говорит он и, быстро взглянув на Тони, смотрит на дверь. — Она моя.

— Оставили?

— Ага, — кивает Клинт. — Ее мать… ну, мы только что узнали, что несколько дней назад она погибла в Де-Мойне, и они, очевидно, нашли меня.

— Бедная крошка, — вздыхает доктор. — Можно?

Клинт кладет ребенка на кровать и с потерянным видом смотрит, как врач осматривает девочку. Когда доктор просит его снова взять ее на руки, чтобы измерить пульс, он смело берет ее и даже немного успокаивается, когда она начинает ворочаться и хныкать.

Тони задом медленно идет назад, пока не оказывается рядом с Брюсом.  
— Он сказал, что она его? — шепчет он. — Это выглядело так, будто он только что сказал, что она его.

— Если бы он этого не сделал, врач начал бы задавать вопросы, — шепчет в ответ Брюс. — Не вмешивайся.

— А как я могу вмешаться? Я не собираюсь вмешиваться.

— Ты всегда вмешиваешься. На этот раз оставь их в покое.

— Я оскорблен. Я бы никогда этого не сделал.

— Ну, вот и все, — говорит Брюс, поднимая руку, чтобы заткнуть Тони и привлечь его внимание к экрану. Тони смотрит на него и понимает, что там.

— Племянница? — шепчет он, и Брюс кивает.

— Да, совершенно точно. Смотри, расширенный анализ дал двадцати шести процентное совпадение. Если бы она была от Клинта, число было бы ближе…

— … к пятидесяти, — заканчивает Тони, и Брюс кивает. — Ясно. Первая часть проблемы решена.

— Первая часть? — переспрашивает Брюс, сохраняя файлы на защищенном сервере.

Тони молчит и задумчиво смотрит на Клинта и на доктора. Клинт с очень решительным видом внимательно слушает его. Такой взгляд нечасто оказывается на его лице, особенно после того, как его подорвали. В последние годы он был довольно беззаботным.

Любопытство берет верх, и Тони подходит ближе.  
— Все нормально?

— Она в хорошей форме, хотя, скорее всего, ей дали легкое успокоительное, — сообщает доктор. — Когда она проснется, нужно будет давать ей много воды, и чтобы она больше отдыхала.

— А дети пьют воду? — спрашивает Клинт. — Я думал, они пьют только молоко.

— Ну ты даешь… — качает головой Тони, и Клинт пытается испепелить его взглядом, которому почти наверняка научился у Баки.

— Они пьют и молоко, и смеси, и воду, — улыбается доктор, а потом смотрит по очереди на Клинта, на Тони и на Брюса. — У кого-нибудь из вас есть опыт общения с маленькими детьми?

— Я держал нескольких на фотосессиях, — говорит Тони. — Больше — нет. Сын появился у нас, когда ему было шесть.

— Я всегда ассоциировал детей со стрессом, поэтому избегал их, — пожимает плечами Брюс, и улыбка доктора становится немного натянутой.

— А родственники или друзья, имеющие опыт общения с детьми, есть?

— Несколько, — кивает Тони. — О Боже, Сью не поверит, когда мы скажем, что случайно обзавелись еще одной.

— Случайно? — повторяет доктор, а потом, похоже, решает, что не желает ничего знать. — Ну, она здорова. У вас прелестная дочь, мистер Хоукай.

— Ага, — кивает Клинт, растерянно глядя на Анну.

— Спасибо, док, — говорит Тони, направляясь к двери. Доктор понимает намек, собирает вещи и идет следом. — Вы уже были у юристов?

— Да, я подписал бланк, — отвечает доктор, останавливаясь возле лифта. — Могу я спросить, знал ли мистер Хоукай, что он отец, до того, как ребенок появился здесь?

Тони морщится.  
— Нет, — признается он. — Хотя у нее с собой было свидетельство о рождении, и мы проверили ДНК, так что она точно его.

Доктор кивает.  
— Он может испытывать стресс, — говорит он. — Без предупреждения стать родителем — довольно травматический опыт.

Тони хмыкает. Уж это он знает по собственному опыту. Боже, если Клинт пойдет по пути Стива, Тони придется самому лететь в Мьянму и вытаскивать оттуда их и Баки.

— Мы позаботимся о ней, — говорит он. — Наймем няню или что-то в этом роде. Все будет хорошо.

Доктор кажется довольным.  
— Позвоните, если что-нибудь понадобится, — говорит он и уходит, даже не попытавшись пожать на прощание руку. Тони очень ему за это благодарен. Он вздыхает и задумывается, какой из планов приводить в действие.

Что ж. Он не облажался с Арто и тут справится.

— ДЖАРВИС, добавь Анну в список протоколов наблюдения и скачай с «Amazon» пять лучших руководств по уходу за ребенком. И попробуй позвонить Стиву и Однорукому Чуду.

Наступает короткая пауза.  
— Все телефоны отключены, — извиняющимся тоном сообщает ДЖАРВИС.

— Значит, выключили… отлично, — вздыхает Тони. — Руководства?

— Я заказал «Первый год вашего ребенка»; «Уход за ребенком», девятый выпуск; «Ребенок 411»; «Принимая ребенка в семью» и одно, не входящее в топ-5, но, мне кажется, вам должно понравится то, что называется «Руководство по эксплуатации ребенка»: инструкции по эксплуатации, советы по поиску и устранению неисправностей и советы по техническому обслуживанию в первый год жизни».

Тони смеется.  
— Ага, точно понравится. А теперь звони Сью и приготовься составлять список. Или десять.

— Как скажете, сэр, — спокойно отвечает ДЖАРВИС, и Тони, глубоко вдохнув, идет к Клинту, Брюсу и малышке.

***

К сожалению, когда он возвращается, становится очевидно, что ситуация несколько усложнилась. Анна сидит на коленях Клинта, у нее открыты глаза, и она кричит несчастным, пронзительным голосом. Одной пухлой рукой крепко держась за майку Клинта и оглядываясь по сторонам, будто в поисках кого-то.

— Вот дерьмо, — шипит Тони. — Оно проснулось.

— Да, оно проснулось, — с ужасом повторяет Клинт. — И что нам делать?

— Не знаю! — отвечает Тони. — У меня не было времени прочитать руководства.

— Она, наверное, хочет есть, — говорит Брюс и замолкает. — Или ее нужно переодеть?

После этих слов Клинт дергается, а Тони отскакивает назад.  
— Боже, надеюсь, что нет, — горячо говорит Клинт. — Нам нужна… нам нужна смесь? Что, черт побери, вообще такое — эта смесь?

— Спокойно… — говорит Тони и достает из кармана телефон, — … я вызываю подкрепление, — он пролистывает имена в списке контактов и нажимает на кнопку, надеясь, что Фантастическая Четверка не свалила на другую планету или еще куда-нибудь.

Он звонит, и звонит, и звонит, а затем раздается сигнал соединения, и это лучшее, что Тони слышал за довольно долгое время.

— Алло?

— Сью! — громко говорит радостный Тони, пытаясь перекричать вопли Анны. — Ты случайно не дома? Нам вроде как нужно одолжение.

— Конечно, в чем дело? — спрашивает она, а потом: — Я слышу ребенка?

— Да, мы сделали это снова… Упс?

На другом конце провода повисает молчание.  
— Уже еду, — наконец произносит она. — Господи, Тони…

— Спасибо, я люблю тебя, и буду должен миллион одолжений. Ты случайно не знаешь, что едят младенцы?

— Господи, — повторяет Сью. — Дай мне двадцать минут. Сколько ему? Ей?

— Семь месяцев и две недели, так написано в свидетельстве о рождении, — отвечает Тони. — Мы вызывали врача, и он сказал, что все в порядке.

— Уже еду, — еще раз говорит Сью, и телефон замолкает.

— Помощь в пути, — сообщает Тони Клинту, который выглядит таким же расстроенным, как Анна. Она выгибает спинку, дрыгает крошечными ножками, и явно недовольна тем, что видит, слышит и обоняет. Дети чувствуют запахи? Работают ли у них все чувства? Тони находит в телефоне файлы и открывает первое руководство по уходу за ребенком.

— Может, тебе лучше уйти из санчасти? — предлагает Брюс. — Отнести ее куда-нибудь в более подходящее место?

Клинт недоверчиво смотрит на него.  
— Она крошечная, ей все равно!

— Может быть, — кивает Тони. — Я заберу его. Ну же, пошли. И ты тоже, Брюс.

— Я-то зачем? — морщится тот. — Это не имеет ко мне никакого отношения!

— Ты помогаешь, а нам нужна любая помощь, — отвечает Тони. — Давайте, один за всех и все за одного.

— Мы не мушкетеры, а трое мужчин средних лет, пытающихся ухаживать за ребенком.

— Дело не в этом. А в том, что мы будем делать это вместе, — говорит Тони. — Ну же, Брюс, где твой командный дух?

Брюс уныло вздыхает, но кивает. Тони считает это победой, берет Брюса под руку и ведет к лифту.  
— Начинай читать, — говорит он, передавая телефон. — Клинт, ты идешь?

— Иду, — отвечает Клинт, вставая и пытаясь устроить Анну так, как та лежала, когда спала. Она категорически возражает, захлебываясь слезами и пиная Клинта в живот. Клинт замирает, а потом сажает ее на бедро, как Стив носил Арто. Похоже, так ей нравится больше. Во всяком случае, громкость плача снижается на несколько децибел и становится почти терпимой. Анна сжимает в кулаке ткань майки на плече Клинта, а тот кладет ей руку на спину. Боже, под его широкой ладонью она кажется такой маленькой и хрупкой.

— Не так я представлял себе сегодняшний день, — вздыхает Клинт, и Тони хлопает его по плечу.

— Мы тоже, дядюшка Бартон. Мы тоже.


	2. Chapter 2

Сью Сторм прибывает в назначенное время с Джонни на буксире, и у обоих куча пакетов из «Babies R Us». Джонни выглядит так, будто вот-вот начнет смеяться; а хмурая Сью — крайне озабоченной. Она вываливает пакеты на стойку, и Клинт, сидящий на диване и держащий на коленях орущую Анну, от облегчения чуть не теряет сознание.

— Боже, — выдыхает Сью, глядя на них. — Откуда она взялась?

— Еще один клон Гидры? — спрашивает Джонни, морщась от криков Анны. — Как и ребенок Стива?

— Ты же знаешь, что по закону я тоже его отец, — замечает Тони.

— Но он принадлежит Стиву.

— Я женился на Стиве и усыновил Арто, так что…

— Мы можем сейчас не спорить об этом, — громко говорит Клинт, расстроенно глядя на них. Такой взгляд у него появлялся, когда он уже полчаса как проснулся, но кофе еще не пил. Не Тони, конечно, судить, но он абсолютно уверен — лицо лишенного кофеина Бартона, гораздо более ненормально, чем его собственное. — Сью, помоги.

Сью делает Джонни выговор в виде легкого толчка и возвращается к пакетам — высыпает содержимое на стойку. Брюс подхватывает летящие на пол бутылочку и упаковку молочной смеси. Все смотрят на подгузники, пустышки, лекарства, игрушки, одежду, а также баночки и коробочки с едой. Всего так много, что даже Тони приходится притормозить и дать себе время на осмысление увиденного.

— Ты должен мне двести девяносто один доллар, — сообщает Сью. — И девятнадцать центов, но без них я обойдусь.

— Что? — Клинт ошарашенно моргает, но Тони пожимает плечами и достает бумажник. Черт, наличных нет. Где же Стив со своим кошельком, когда он так нужен?

— Дети стоят дорого, — говорит Сью, забирая у Брюса бутылочку и смесь.

— Тони, убери свои гребаные деньги, — громко фыркает Клинт. — Баки придется прекратить ломать вещи, если мы собираемся платить за все это, — вздыхает он, качая головой. Тони многозначительно смотрит на Брюса, который в ответ лишь пожимает плечами. Да ладно, думает Тони, Клинт явно придерживается плана «Е».

— Я звонил им со Стивом, но бестолку, — говорит Тони, пихая бумажник обратно в карман.

— Не звони Баки, — просит Клинт. — У него случится сердечный приступ, и он умрет.

Анне, сидящей у него на руках, похоже, совсем не нравится его тон, потому что она тут же краснеет и начинает плакать еще громче, широко открывая рот. Клинт морщится и, слегка приподняв ее одной рукой, трогает другой ухо. Ублюдок, наверное, собирается вытащить слуховые аппараты. Тони готов поставить на это Марка 22.

— Боже, ты даже не представляешь, правда? — хмыкает Джонни и тянется к Анне. Клинт позволяет взять ее, и Джонни сажает девочку на бедро и, тихо воркуя, принимается быстро поднимать и опускать ее, изображая что-то вроде подпрыгиваний. Тони удивленно смотрит на то, как Клинт вместо того, чтобы сбежать, зависает возле Джонни.

— Как это вообще могло случиться? — спрашивает Сью, занятая разведением смеси. Тони следит за ее движениями и старательно все запоминает. — Как вы могли случайно обзавестись двумя детьми? Один был шоком, но два…

— Э-э, удачей? — говорит Клинт, не произнося ни слова о Барни и продолжая наблюдать за Джонни, который умудрился сотворить маленькое чудо, превратив вопли Анны из душераздирающих в капризные. — Как ты это сделал?

— Дети любят двигаться, — отвечает Джонни. — Большую часть времени. Но только не после еды. Это чревато.

— Они все равно срыгивают, — рассеянно говорит Сью. — Джонни, отдай ее Клинту.

— Но она такая милая!

— Эй, давай обратно. Найди себе собственного брошенного ребенка.

Он берет Анну и тоже сажает на бедро. Он быстро учится, думает Тони.

— На, покорми, — Сью протягивает ему бутылку. — Тут прохладно, возможно, ей захочется согреться, давай посмотрим.

Клинт смотрит на бутылку так, словно Сью предложила ему в одиночку сразиться с эскадрильей нацистских вампиров. К счастью, Анна, похоже, знает, что делать — она перестает кричать, тянется к бутылке и открывает рот. Клинту, получившему столь прозрачный намек, остается лишь аккуратно сунуть туда соску. Сью улыбается, поправляет его руку, и Анна, устроившись на сгибе его локтя, начинает есть.

Выражение лица Клинта становится изумленным. Настороженность и нерешительность сменяются легким удивлением и шоком — Тони думает, что, возможно, в мозгу Бартона случилось короткое замыкание, — а потом он улыбается.

— О, слава Богу, — выдыхает Брюс, и Тони начинает смеяться. Клинт тоже.

— Поговори с ней, — подбадривает его Сью.

— Она меня не поймет, — хмурится Клинт.

— Зато привыкнет к твоему голосу… Ну так что, кто-нибудь расскажет, откуда она взялась?

Клинт пожимает плечами.  
— Нет.

— Да ладно, — недоверчиво тянет Джонни. — Вы не можете просто позвонить, сказать, что у вас случайно появился еще один ребенок, и ничего не объяснить.

— Мы звонили Сью, а не тебе, — замечает Тони. — Не переживай об этом.

Джонни фыркает.  
— Не переживать об этом?

— Да, не переживай, — говорит Тони, чувствуя странное желание защитить и Клинта, и малышку Бартон.

— Это мой ребенок, — внезапно произносит Клинт, и даже Брюс удивленно поднимает брови.

У Джонни открывается рот.  
— Но ты же замужем за Баки Барнсом.

— Я в курсе, придурок. Но это не значит, что у меня не может появиться ребенок. Всё, закругляйся с вопросами.

Джонни морщится и возмущенно поджимает губы. Если бы это сошло ему с рук, он, пожалуй, принялся бы стыдить его, как старшеклассника. К счастью, более здравомыслящая из Стормов ведет Клинта к стойке и рассказывает обо всем, что там лежит.

Тони пользуется случаем и под видом приготовления кофе возвращается к Брюсу.  
— Думаю, он собирается ее оставить, — шепчет он.

— Он не может этого сделать, она не его. И, кроме того, есть еще Баки.

Да, Баки — неизвестная переменная в этом уравнении. Насколько было известно Тони, он был доволен своей нынешней жизнью. Ребенок наверняка помешал бы его охоте на Гидру в разных частях земного шара, спаррингам с любым, забредшим в спортзал и потерявшим чувство самосохранения, пикировкам с Сэмом и Стивом, граничащему с насилием сексу с Бартоном, а также играм с оружием, поглощению огромного количества пищи и сну.

— Да, но… Он женился. Этого от него тоже никто не ожидал.

— Но ребенок… — скептицизм Брюса был почти заразителен.

Тони пожимает плечами. Он и раньше ошибался в подобных вещах. Настолько катастрофически, что теперь собирался очень осознанно сказать себе, что тут он ситуацию не контролирует, и подождать и посмотреть, что произойдет.

Черт, ожидание — отстой.

— Мы с этим разберемся, — говорит он, но Брюс так качает головой, что Тони тоже начинает сомневаться.

***

К огромному огорчению мушкетеров, Сью не может остаться надолго — дома ее ждут собственные дети. Тони считает, что это нечестно. Ее дети — подростки и, скорее всего, не нуждаются в ней так, как они с Брюсом и Клинтом.

Как только Стормы уходят, Анна решает, что сидеть на руках Клинта — это для лохов, и начинает ерзать и извиваться, что, похоже, означает, что тому пора ее опустить. Он усаживает ее на мягкий ковер в гостиной и садится рядом, с беспокойством глядя на ее довольно сильные покачивания. Секунд десять она выглядит счастливой, а потом Тони буквально видит момент, когда она понимает, что ее не держат. Она дергается и, вскрикнув, поднимает крошечные ручки, умоляя, чтобы ее снова взяли на руки. Клинт подчиняется, но через минуту Анне опять хочется спуститься. Бедра Клинта получают адскую нагрузку с тем количеством приседаний, которые он делает, поднимая и опуская ее.

— Она сама не знает, чего хочет, — качает головой Брюс, глядя, как Анна, похлопав ладонями по ковру, поворачивается к Клинту. Тот послушно приседает и успокаивающе гладит ее по спинке. Анна восторженно визжит и бросается вперед; только превосходные рефлексы Клинта не дают ее носу встретиться с полом. Она пинается и пытается встать на ноги, а улыбающийся Клинт поддерживает ее.

— Она улыбнулась! — говорит он. — Тони! Она мне улыбнулась!

— Да, ты нравишься ей больше всех, молодец Бартон, — кивает Тони. Изумленное, шокированное лицо Клинта выглядит очень мило.

— Здесь написано, что дети ее возраста должны есть твердую пищу, — рассеянно говорит Брюс, уткнувшийся в инструкцию. — Пюре или маленькие кусочки обычной еды, в зависимости от того, когда ее отняли от груди.

— Она улыбается, — повторяет Клинт, игнорируя Брюса. — Ее оставили в холле всего четыре часа назад, и… ой, подожди… нет, вот так.

Тони смотрит на становящегося все более уверенным Клинта и с трудом воздерживается от шуток про папашу Бартона. Слишком рано.

— И у нее, возможно, режутся зубы, — добавляет Брюс, постукивая пальцем по инструкции.

— Она еще маленькая для зубов, — с ужасом говорит Клинт.

— Некоторые дети рождаются с зубами.

Тони морщится.  
— Это отвратительно.

— В смысле — отвратительно? У тебя довольно странные критерии для отвратительности.

Тони собирается ответить, но его прерывает появление еще одной отвратительной вещи в его жизни. По крайней мере, на этот раз эта вещь чистая.

— Эй, Smart Art, — кричит Тони, когда Арто, Питер и Омари выглядывают из-за двери, как чертовы сурикаты. — Что вы на этот раз замыслили?

— Пап, не будь занудой, — Арто вздыхает так, будто разочаровался в нем. — Это… ребенок все еще здесь?

— Ага, — кивает Клинт. — Подойди и поздоровайся.

Ребята переглядываются и начинают подталкивать друг на друга. Арто появляется первым. За ним Питер. Омари замыкает шествие. Арто видит стоящую посреди комнаты и пристально глядящую на него Анну и замирает. Питер забирается на диван, а Омари ложится животом на спинку.

— Так откуда она взялась? — спрашивает Питер.

— Не спрашивай, и тебе не соврут, — отвечает Клинт. — Боже, она снова собирается заплакать. Брюс?

— Еда? — предлагает Брюс. — Неси ее сюда, попробуем покормить.

Клинт подхватывает ее и несколько раз невысоко подбрасывает, но она не успокаивается.  
— Тише, малышка, — шепчет он, гладя ее по темным волосам. Питер с Омари идут за ним, садятся рядом за стойку и начинают зачарованно следить за происходящим. Арто не подходит, а, сложив руки на груди и закусив губу, поворачивается и просто смотрит. Боже, у него такое выражение лица, как в самом начале было у Стива, когда тот смотрел на Арто.

Тони встает, подходит к нему и обнимает сзади за плечи. Арто цепляется за его запястья и вжимается спиной в грудь.

— Все в порядке?

— Да, — быстро кивает Арто. — Все нормально.

Он выскальзывает из рук Тони, и тот думает, что он собирается присоединиться к остальным за стойкой, но Арто резко поворачивает к лестнице и убегает. Тони не Стив, он не кричит ему вслед, а просто смотрит, как тот исчезает за поворотом. Тони прикидывает свои возможности, но все же решает получить чуть больше информации. Он переживает, ведь Баки еще тогда, перед своей свадьбой, сказал Арто, что все может измениться, если у альянса Барнс-Бартон появятся дети… И вот это происходит. Арто никогда не умел справляться с ограничениями и отказами, и теперь Тони боялся, что появление Анны он мог воспринять как своего рода отказ.

С другой стороны, если выяснится, что Клинт не собирается оставлять ее, а они уже заставят Арто полюбить ее, это, скорее всего, тоже станет катастрофой.

Тони тяжело вздыхает. Как ему хочется, чтобы Стив был здесь, а не в блядской Мьянме. Он подходит к стойке и встает рядом с Омари. Тот поднимает на него полный беспокойства желтый взгляд. Тони улыбается, обнимает его за плечи и аккуратно прижимает к себе, стараясь не слишком давить на чешуйки.

— Арто сбежал? — оглядываясь, спрашивает Питер.

— Он напуган, — отвечает Омари. — Он не любит перемен.

— Ты абсолютно прав, — вздыхает Тони. — Что он вам говорил?

Питер пожимает плечами.  
— Ему было интересно, откуда она взялась, и правда ли, что она Клинта. Но он не нервничал.

Омари поднимает руку и вставляет свои два цента.  
— Нервничал.

Питер трет лоб.  
— Ладно, может, чуть-чуть. Мистер Старк, хотите, чтобы я поговорил с ним?

— Питер, заканчивай уже с этим своим «мистером». Я начинаю чувствовать себя старым, — устало говорит Тони, отпуская Омари и садясь рядом. — ДЖАРВИС, набери еще раз Стива, пожалуйста.

— Нет, не надо, — кричит Клинт.

— Я звоню ему не из-за Анны, а чтобы попросить вернуться — Арто сходит с ума.

— Ты себя недооцениваешь. Ты прекрасно можешь иметь дело с Арто и без Стива, — мягко говорит Брюс. — Клинт, может, попробуем ее покормить?

— Ага, давай, — кивает Клинт и замолкает. — А как, черт побери, мы это сделаем?

— Хм, — Брюс откидывается на спинку стула и смотрит в планшет. — Питер будет держать ее, я — банку, а ты — ложку.

— Что? — взвизгивает Питер. — Почему я?

— Отлично, — кивает Тони. — А мы с Омари пойдем поищем Арто.

Омари сползает со стула, Тони хлопает его по плечу и ведет к лифту. Двери закрываются как раз в тот момент, когда Клинт передает Анну очень напуганному Питеру, а Брюс подходит к ним с банкой детского питания и пластиковой ложкой.

— Брюс, — в щель между почти закрывшимися дверями кричит Тони. — Брюс, это не Танос, это ребенок. Не вздумай зеленеть.

— Вы могли бы сделать это сами, — еле слышно говорит Омари.

Тони хохочет.  
— Отлично, ты тоже отрастил себе немного подросткового сарказма.

Омари качает головой, невинно глядя на него огромными, золотистыми глазами.

— Ладно, Сэндслэш, как скажешь. Но я, к твоему сведению, не занимаюсь ребенком лишь потому, что мне надо разобраться с подростком.

— А еще вы не хотите перепачкаться детским питанием.

— И это тоже, — соглашается Тони. — С детьми, подростками и роботами я могу иметь дело, с младенцами — нет.

— А со взрослыми?

— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят… — качает ладонью Тони.

Они выходят из лифта в гостиную на этаже Арто. Тут все как всегда — пол усыпан одеждой, дисками с играми, альбомами для рисования, болтами, гайками и отвертками. Страсть Арто к искусству и технике очевидна, также как и страсть никогда ничего не убирать. На стенах висят картины и фотографии. В центре та, на которой Арто в первую ночь спит на спине у Стива. Тони прекрасно знает это фото; оно было его обоями на рабочих столах всех телефонов, что были у него за последние десять лет.

— Арто. Арто, — кричит он, пробираясь между вещами. Потом видит наушники Стива и поднимает их. Через пару шагов ему попадается отвертка, которая должна быть в мастерской, он забирает и ее.

Тони подходит к двери в спальню и стучит. Никто не отвечает. И только когда стучит Омари, дверь распахивается.

— Что? — бурчит Арто. — Папа, ты вторгаешься в мое личное пространство. Совсем как папа.

— Как ты смеешь, — беззлобно бросает Тони. Сейчас это уже стало почти автоматическим ответом. — Мы пришли узнать, почему ты сбежал от ребенка.

Арто удивленно распахивает глаза.  
— Я не сбегал.

— Сбегал, — говорит Омари, отодвигая стопку белья и садясь на диван. Арто копается в ближайшей куче и вытаскивает контроллеры для приставки.

— Нет, не сбегал.

— Ладно, не сбегал, — кивает Тони, усаживаясь рядом с Омари. — Во что играем?

Омари молчит.  
— Эм…

— Это «Grand Theft Auto». Но ты не можешь меня за это отругать, потому что она Питера, а не моя, — громко говорит Арто. — Тони, что ты вообще делаешь?

— Тусуюсь с любимым ребенком, — отвечает Тони, пролистывая меню и загружая последнее сохранение. — Это преступление?

— Ты… — начинает явно расстроенный Арто. — Можешь не делать этого.

— Прости, но я уже во всю ворую у стриптизерш деньги. Господи, неудивительно, что Стив так ее ненавидит.

Омари улыбается. Что делает крайне редко. Тони продолжает играть, и, естественно, через несколько минут подходит Арто, падает рядом на диван и просовывает голову между его плечом и подушками.

— Арт, у тебя точно все нормально? — осторожно спрашивает Тони.

Арто что-то бурчит, и Тони чувствует его теплое, влажное дыхание на своей майке. Тони переводит на него взгляд и борется с желанием чмокнуть в висок. Не перед друзьями, он помнит правило.

— А Клинт оставит ребенка? — спрашивает Омари, продолжая смотреть на экран.

— Может быть, — честно отвечает Тони. — Поживем — увидим.

— Нет, он не может, — говорит Арто, отодвигаясь от Тони. — Баки охереет.

— Следи за языком, — напоминает Тони. — И… делать предположения насчет Баккару — дело неблагодарное. Помнишь, как Клинт сбежал в Асгард после взрыва? А Баки отправился за ним и сделал ему предложение.

Арто долго молчит, а потом падает на бок. Тони поднимает руки и тут же получает полные колени дующегося суперсолдата. Господи, этот ребенок на девять десятых такой же, как его отец.

— Ой, — шипит Тони, чуть сдвигая плечо Арто, которое чуть не раздавило ему особо нежные и чувствительные органы под джинсами. Арто фыркает и переворачивается, пристраивая голову ему на колени. — Арт, ты для этого слишком большой.

— Не хочу, чтобы что-то менялось, — тихо вздыхает Арто.

— Такова жизнь, Smart Art, — Тони опускает локоть ему на плечо и продолжает играть. — Ты знал, что однажды это случится.

— Да, просто… Клинт ведь все равно будет любить меня, правда?

— Ты всегда будешь его любимым братом, — серьезно отвечает Тони, а Омари протягивает руку и гладит Арто по голове. — Клянусь, никакое количество детей в башне этого не изменит.

— И она будет вроде как твоей сестрой, — говорит Омари, и Арто несколько оживляется.

— Правда?

— Не знаю, но твоему генеалогическому древу явно понадобятся корректировки, — задумчиво произносит Тони. — Какого цвета будут ее линии? Синего? Или желтого?

— А можно мне выбрать? — спрашивает Арто.

— Да, но давай немного подождем и посмотрим. Просто… Я точно не знаю. Тебе следует подготовиться к обоим вариантам.

Арто кивает, а потом ни с того ни с сего начинает смеяться и прячет лицо в коленях Тони.  
— Стив взбесится, — выдавливает он, и в его голосе слышится нечто среднее между удивлением и ужасом. Похоже, он довольно близок к истерике. — Тони, он так разозлится. Он сделает то самое лицо, и будет весь такой: «откуда, черт возьми, у вас ребенок?».

— Да, наверное, — хмыкает Тони. — Давай начнем разбираться с этим, когда это случится.

Арто перестает смеяться и тяжело вздыхает.  
— А где Питер?

— Помогает Клинту кормить ребенка, — отвечает Тони. — Хочешь, я схожу за ним?

Арто кивает и встает, забирая у Тони контроллер.  
— А ты можешь позвонить папе и попросить его вернуться?

— Посмотрю, что можно сделать, — кивает Тони и, послав к черту правила, целует Арто в висок. Арто всего лишь устало-раздраженно ворчит. Тони улыбается, ерошит ему волосы и оставляя его в ловких руках Омари.

***

Вернувшись в детскую зону, Тони обнаруживает, что кормление Анны закончилось попаданием по меньшей мере половины банки с едой на ее одежду, лоб, и даже волосы. Ого, воспоминания о шестилетнем Арто, покрытом арахисовым маслом, оказывается, довольно свежи…

— Питер, тебя Арто зовет, — говорит Тони, и Питер с явным облегчением выдыхает. Клинт берет Анну и морщится, когда та сует ему в лицо перепачканные пюре руки. Питер бросается к лифту, прежде чем его успеют попросить сесть и помочь еще раз.

— Итак, вы ее накормили, — говорит Тони, опираясь локтями на стойку. — Что теперь? Каков план, мистер Хоукай?

Он почти уверен, что Клинт просто делает вид, что не слышит его. С тех пор, как он оглох, он подозрительно часто делает это. Иногда это правда, а иногда — грязный трюк. Брюс вздыхает и протягивает Клинту салфетку. Тот берет и делает все возможное, чтобы руки и лицо Анны стали чище. А та пихает в рот пальцы и, счастливо ему улыбаясь, что-то лопочет.

— Ну вот и все, красавица, — вздыхает Клинт, прижимая ее к себе. Она утыкается лицом ему в плечо.

— Да, она довольно симпатичная, — наклоняя голову, соглашается Тони. Большие серые глаза, пухлые щеки, круглое лицо и маленький упрямый рот Бартона. Пока он разглядывает ее, она широко зевает и закрывает глаза.

— Клинт, — чуть громче говорит Тони. — План. Давай.

— Почему ты меня спрашиваешь. Парень с планом у нас Стив. Если его нет, то парень с планом — ты.

— У меня есть несколько планов, но ребенок не мой.

— И не мой, — огрызается Клинт. — Я не могу оставить ее, она не моя.

Повисает неловкая, напряженная пауза. Брюс смотрит в столешницу, а Тони тщательно взвешивает варианты.

— Клинт, ты хочешь ее оставить?

Клинт не смотрит на него.  
— Ее бросили в вестибюле, это несправедливо.

— Это не ответ.

— Не знаю, она тут уже четыре часа!

— Все еще не ответ.

— Если ты такой умный, разбирайся, блядь, сам, — огрызается Клинт, устраивая Анну поудобнее. Она еще раз зевает и медленно моргает, когда Клинт, демонстративно повернувшись спиной к Брюсу и Тони, отходит к окну и начинает ее укачивать.

— Он хочет ее оставить, — одними губами говорит Тони Брюсу.

Брюс кивает и, сняв очки, трет глаза.  
— Он не станет связывать себя обязательствами, пока не узнает, сработает ли это, — шепчет он в ответ. — Тони, нам нужно подкрепление.

Тони мрачно кивает.  
— Знаю.

Он достает телефон и быстро набирает текст.  
— Всё, вызвал. Давай не будем ему говорить. А просто поможем и сделаем вид, что удивлены, когда прибудет кавалерия.

— Ладно, — соглашается Брюс и идет к Клинту. Они тихо разговаривают, и Клинт, кажется, немного расслабляется. Тони задумывается, а потом решает послать кавалерии еще одно сообщение, надеясь, что та поймет степень срочности и прибудет как можно скорее.

***

Остаток дня проходит довольно гладко. Клинт устраивает Анне гнездо из подушек на диване и, пока она спит, сидит рядом на коленях и смотрит на нее. Он берет у Тони кофе и сэндвич, но двигаться отказывается, даже когда Брюс предлагает его подменить.

Меньше чем через два часа Анна с криками просыпается. Пытаясь разобраться, в чем дело, Тони уже собирает предложить ей еды, но тут до него доносится запах.

— О нет, — стонет Клинт, поднимая Анну.

— Только не это, — качает головой Тони, отступая назад. — Брюс, что там в инструкции?

Ответа нет, и Тони с Клинтом, синхронно обернувшись, видят, что Брюс исчез. Учитывая, как чертовски быстро он выскочил из комнаты, Тони ожидал увидеть медленно парящие в воздухе страницы, плавно опускающиеся на пол в том месте, где Брюса видели в последний раз.

Клинт шумно сглатывает, а потом берет себя в руки.  
— Тони. Возьми инструкцию и чистый подгузник.

Тони, естественно, не хотел иметь ничего общего со сменой подгузников, но Брюс уже подвел команду, поэтому Тони не собирался давать окружающим повод сказать, что Железный Человек такой же трус, как Халк.

Через двадцать минут ребенка переодевают во всё новое и чистое, а Клинт стоит посреди комнаты и выглядит так, будто обезвредил бомбу и только сейчас понял, насколько та была опасной. Тони же, со своей стороны, планировал окурить и отремонтировать весь общий этаж, потому что, несмотря на то, что оскорбительный подгузник лежал в мусорном баке в подвале здания, он все еще чувствовал его запах.

Вскоре возвращается прячущий виноватый взгляд Брюс.  
— Все нормально? — спрашивает он.

— Предатель, — шипит Тони. — И трус.

— Прости, мне жаль.

— Нет, не жаль. Иначе ты бы нам помог.

— Тони, ты перемещаешься на самый верх списка возможных крестных, а дядюшку Брюса мы отправляем на свалку, — Клинт опускает Анну на ковер и идет к стойке. Тони, пьющий кофе, тревожно стонет, когда Анна быстро встает на четвереньки и, немного раскачиваясь, ползет за Клинтом. Медленно и довольно неуклюже, но Тони это кажется достаточно неприятным.

— Бартон! Красная тревога — она мобильна!

Клинт быстро оборачивается, и его ответ, видимо, не подходит для ушей ребенка. Он бежит к Анне, спрыгивает со ступеньки на ковер и опускается на колени.

— Стой, стой, стой… Ты не должна ползти за мной!

— Думаю, она не сможет залезть на ступеньку, — говорит Брюс. — Клинт, что ты хотел?

— Игрушку. Да, все, что угодно, лишь бы отвлечь ее, — отвечает Клинт. — Боже, она может ползать…

— И что нам делать? — спрашивает Брюс. — Это станет проблемой.

Тони ставит чашку на стол.  
— Я этим займусь. Бартон, отвлеки ее.

За двадцать минут он уносит из гостиной стеклянный журнальный столик, убирает все низко стоящие книги и диски, фиксирует дверцы шкафчиков кабельными стяжками и отключает функцию откидывания в шезлонгах.

— Мы не сможем открыть шкафы, не перерезав стяжки, — замечает Клинт.

— Это временно, — отвечает Тони, деловито приклеивая пенопластовую ленту вдоль края ступеньки. — Брюс, залепи розетки скотчем, пожалуйста. И убери подальше ноутбук Стива.

— Ладно, — кивает Брюс, вытаскивая скотч с Железным Человеком. — Может, и растения передвинем? Она, наверное, запросто сможет перевернуть эти горшки.

— Появление ребенка гарантирует вам дополнительную работу, — говорит Клинт, помахивая погремушкой перед лицом Анны. Она тянется к ней и быстро засовывает в рот, радостно агукая и не подозревая о неудобствах, которые причиняет.

— Да, неудивительно, что Барни от нее отказался, — говорит Тони и тут же морщится. Он практически видит, как из-за отсутствия у него такта Стив закатывает глаза.

— Чертов Барни, — бурчит Клинт, и его голос тревожно напоминает Баки. — Он ее не заслужил.

— Нам все еще надо позвонить ему, — мягко говорит Брюс, остановившийся с ноутбуком Стива и зарядным устройством в руках. — Клинт, ты же понимаешь, что я прав.

Клинт молчит и, сжав челюсти, смотрит на размахивающую погремушкой Анну. Тони вздыхает, и Брюс отвечает ему «ты же знаешь, что я прав» взглядом.

Тони еще раз вздыхает.  
— Он прав.

Клинт осторожно поднимает Анну.  
— Хорошо, — тихо говорит он, глядя на нее. Черт, Тони жалеет, что не умеет читать мысли, потому что обычно Клинт довольно открытая книга, но сейчас он не может понять, что происходит в этом любящем стрелы мозгу.

— Если ты позвонишь, я просто наору на него, — говорит Клинт и, прижав к себе Анну, достает из кармана телефон. Потом морщится и снова сильно сжимает челюсти. Тони несколько ошарашен. Неужели он правда хочет оставить ребенка? Клинт, которого знал Тони, прямо сказал бы, что собирается оставить девочку, поэтому все эти нынешние намеки на разбитое сердце были совершенно беспрецедентными.

Похоже, обойтись кавалерией не удастся, придется звонить Баки.

Клинт бросает Тони телефон, и тот, с легкостью подобрав пароль, находит номер Барни.

— Не знаю, сработает ли, — бесцветным голосом говорит Клинт, с беспокойством глядя на Анну.

— Мы попробуем это. А затем попробуем что-нибудь другое, — пожимает плечами Тони, готовясь нажать на вызов. Но потом ему в голову приходит другая мысль. Он набирает номер на своем телефоне и включает громкую связь.

Раздаются гудки, и Тони слышит, как Клинт шумно вздыхает. Анна начинает хлопать его ладонями по лицу, а он безуспешно пытается убрать их. После пятого гудка на том конце берут трубку.

— Алло?

— Привет, я ищу Барни Бартона, — говорит Тони.

Человек быстро отключается.

— Черт, — шипит Тони, хотя совсем не удивлен. — Это было похоже на Барни?

Клинт кивает.  
— Да.

Тони снова набирает номер. На этот раз включается предупреждение о голосовой почте.

— Оставить сообщение? — спрашивает Тони.

— И что сказать?

— Ну… не знаю… — начинает Тони, но звучит сигнал, и ему приходится что-то придумывать. — Э-э-э, голосовая почта, ладно. Значит так. Если это Барни Бартон, то, прежде всего, ты — грубиян. Вешать трубку — очень невоспитанно.

С другого конца комнаты Клинт смотрит на него, как на идиота, а Брюс резко проводит ребром ладони по горлу.

— Ну ладно… Барни, у нас твой ребенок. Ого, это прозвучало как угроза. Но это не она. Барни Бартон, твоего ребенка подбросили в башню Мстителей. Может, ты придешь и поговоришь с нами об этом? Клинт, конечно, присматривает за ней, но мое предложение остается в силе. Перезвони мне. Ты ведь знаешь, кто я. Если нет, то это Тони Старк. Так что перезвони мне или заскочи. Копов никто не вызывал, давай оставим все это между нами.

Он нажимает на отбой и в замешательстве смотрит на Клинта с Брюсом.  
— Ну как, нормально?

— Думаю, да, — кивает Клинт. — А если он не перезвонит?

— Тогда мы перейдем к третьему пункту плана «Е». Не дрейфь, Бартон. Мы тебя не бросим.

Клинт хочет что-то сказать, но передумывает и просто смотрит на Тони, а Анна хватает его за ухо и начинает тянуть. Это может быть не очень хорошо для его слухового аппарата.  
— Да? — неуверенно спрашивает он, как в тот раз, когда его взорвали, и он не был уверен, что из-за глухоты сможет остаться частью команды. — Независимо от плана, которому следуем?

Тони кивает.  
— Мы с Брюсом обещаем быть на твоей стороне во всех планах. От «А» до «Я». Хотя я все еще голосую за то, чтобы позвонить Баки.

— Нет, — качает головой Клинт, вставляя обратно почти выпавший аппарат и обхватывая руку Анны ладонью. — Не звони Баки, пока… просто не звони Баки, хорошо?

Тони закатывает глаза.  
— Хорошо. Не звонить Баки.

Клинт кивает и отворачивается, а Тони смотрит на Брюса.  
— Надо звонить Баки, — произносит он одними губами, и Брюс трет переносицу, качает головой, но сильно сопротивляющимся не выглядит. Тони решает принять это за согласие.

Обратный отсчет начался, Бартон, думает Тони, возвращаясь к приклеиванию пенопластовой пленки ко всем жестким краям и углам в гостиной. Двадцать четыре часа, а потом я зову всех домой, нравится тебе это или нет.


	3. Chapter 3

Тони просыпается с довольно неэлегантным фырканьем, ворочается и пытается вспомнить, из-за чего они со Стивом поругались, ведь он снова спит на диване. Требуется пара секунд, чтобы осознать, что Стив в Мьянме, что они уже несколько недель не спорили, и что он спит на диване из-за ребенка, которого внезапно обрел Бартон.

— Я слишком стар для этого дерьма, — садясь, стонет Тони, потом энергично трет лицо и понимает, что не спит не один. — Клинт?

Тот сонно моргает, сидя на полу и опираясь спиной на другой диван. У Клинта широко открыты глаза, а в руках здоровенная кружка с надписью «Я/сердце/Черная Вдова». Эта кружка из общей кухни предназначена для самого нездорового или самого отчаявшегося члена команды.

— Ты вообще спал? — спрашивает Тони, поправляя майку и сгибаясь, чтобы вернуть чувствительность заднице.

— Нет, — отвечает Клинт. — Я… я боялся. Вдруг усну и не услышу ее.

— Это обоснованный страх, — соглашается Тони. — Как давно ты в аппаратах?

— Наверное, слишком давно.

— Ты же знаешь, что ушам надо давать подышать и подсохнуть, — вставая, говорит Тони. Потом, потягиваясь, идет к другому дивану и смотрит на Анну. Та крепко спит, подняв обе руки над головой, и выглядит такой хрупкой, что Тони начинает переживать, вдруг с ней что-нибудь случится. Он точно не знает, что именно, но уверен, что произойти может всякое. Нашествие пришельцев. Нападение Гидры. Корь. Грабители. Сквозняки.

— Брюс сказал, что про одеяла в инструкции ничего нет, — говорит Клинт, словно прочитав его мысли. — Я попросил ДЖАРВИСа включить отопление, но мне все равно кажется, что она мерзнет.

— Думаю, она сообщит, если ей станет слишком холодно, — говорит Тони. — Она что, всю ночь проспала?

— Проснулась около трех и захотела есть, — отвечает Клинт. — Я дал ей бутылочку.

Тони кивает.  
— Ты отлично справляешься, — говорит он, не обращая внимания на закатившего глаза Клинта. — Если не считать того, что не спишь. Так нельзя.

— А что мне делать? Я должен за ней присматривать.

Тони задумывается, потом вздыхает и, нагнувшись, забирает у него кружку.  
— Ложись на диван и поспи часок. Я побуду с ней. И не забудь вытащить аппараты.

— Но… — начинает Клинт, с тоской глядя на диван. — Ты меня разбудишь, если она заплачет?

— Непременно, — кивает Тони и толкает его ступнёй. — Давай.

Клинт проползает по ковру к другому дивану, залезает на него, ложится на спину, вынимает аппараты и кладет рядом.  
— Разбуди, если она… — начинает он.

— Хорошо, — перебивает его Тони, садясь на пол — туда, где до этого сидел Клинт. — Клянусь честью Железного Человека. И честью Стива.

Клинт устало хмыкает.  
— Подойдет, — кивает он и закрывает глаза. Потом устраивается поудобнее, широко зевает и замирает.

Когда большой Бартон утихомиривается, Тони аккуратно ставит кружку с кофе и переключается на маленького. Анна спит. Тони долго смотрит на ее крохотные кулачки, а потом гладит их большим пальцем. Анна вздрагивает, но не просыпается, и Тони, думающий о науке и биологии, начинает наполняться пьянящим благоговением. Это потрясающе — два человека, просто потрахавшись, могут создать такое вот чудо. Ну, это, конечно, не сюрприз; он с восьми лет знал о размножении всё, но так близко видел ребенка, пожалуй, впервые, поэтому было абсолютно нормально, что все это казалось ему таким чертовски удивительным и потрясающим.

Но задуматься о своем таком же не заставило. И даже если бы это случилось, он просто пошел бы в комнату Арто, посмотрел на спящих подростков, и это убило бы в нем всяческое желание размножаться.

Он достает телефон и задумывается. Может, стоит попробовать как-то связать слуховые аппараты Клинта с радионяней? Нет, тогда ему пришлось бы постоянно носить с собой вспомогательные средства, а это было бы проблемой. Должна быть какая-то другая форма сигнала. О… фитнес браслет! Если их можно было синхронизировать с сотовыми, то с радионяней — и подавно.

Тони сосредотачивается на схемах в телефоне, но не забывает периодически поглядывать на Анну. Минут через десять на лестнице появляется Арто, во вчерашней одежде и с наброшенным на плечи одеялом.

— Тони?

— Доброе утро, ребенок. Не шуми, Анна с Клинтом спят, — тихо отзывается Тони.

Арто подходит и, присев рядом, прислоняется к его боку. Углом одеяла трет нос, и Тони улыбается — сейчас Арто совсем не выглядит на свои пятнадцать.

— Почему на тебе вчерашняя одежда? — спрашивает Тони, обнимая одеяльный сверток, являющийся его сыном.

— Мы все спали в моей кровати, а Питер с Омари не захватили пижамы.

— А что, у тебя их всего две?

Арто пожимает плечами.  
— Мы ленивые подростки?

— Вот это ближе к истине, — хмыкает Тони. — Какой сегодня день недели?

— Воскресенье, — отвечает Арто. — Можно они останутся?

— Да, но завтра ты пойдешь в школу.

— Пап!

Тони толкает его локтем.  
— Без разговоров. Если хочешь, включи телевизор, но негромко. А я пойду приготовлю завтрак.

— Испеченные собственноручно фирменные блинчики Старка?

— Конечно, что же еще? А ты пока присмотри за малышкой Бартон. Если она проснется, разбуди Клинта.

Арто кивает, садится с ногами на противоположный от Анны конец дивана и, опустив на колени подбородок, принимается разглядывать девочку. Тони вздыхает. Арто сейчас до невозможности похож на отца, по которому Тони так скучает. Но тосковать некогда — куча прожорливых подростков хочет есть. Тони достает сковороду и принимается за дело. Через какое-то время появляется Брюс, одетый в мягкий клетчатый домашний костюм. У него в руке список предметов, которые, по его мнению, как можно скорее нужны ребенку.

— Купи две радионяни, — шепчет Тони, добавляя в стопку очередной блин. — Я разберу одну и улучшу вторую.

— Хорошо, — кивает Брюс, послушно делая пометку. — Я с удовольствием схожу за покупками, если мне кто-нибудь поможет их донести.

— Мы, — машет Арто с дивана, как будто они могут его не заметить. — Я попрошу Питера с Омари, тогда Клинт с Тони смогут остаться с ребенком. Если только еще кто-нибудь не вернется домой…

— Пока только мы, — пожимает плечами Тони и вспоминает просьбу Арто позвонить Стиву. — Остальные вернутся, как только смогут.

— Хорошо. Значит, договорились, Брюс? — Арто берет тарелку с блинами и бутылку сиропа из шкафчика и уходит к себе.

— Вот, — Тони достает из бумажника «Американ Экспресс» и протягивает Брюсу. — Только Клинту не говори.

Брюс кивает и берет карту.  
— Мы уйдем, как только мальчики будут готовы, — говорит он, а потом смотрит на себя. — И я тоже, — зевая, уточняет он. — Сколько Клинт спал?

— Нисколько. Я заставил его лечь минут двадцать назад, — отвечает Тони. — Надеюсь, ребенок еще немного поспит.

Как только он это произносит, раздается тихий всхлип, а затем крик.

— Твою мать, — шипит Тони. — Она что, слышала меня?

— Может, мне подогреть бутылочку? — предлагает Брюс.

— Пожалуйста, — кивает Тони и бросается к Анне. Зависает над ней, а потом решается и берет ее на руки, как это делал Клинт.

— Ш-ш-ш… — пытается уговорить ее Тони, качая вверх-вниз. — Не буди нам Клинта, дорогуша, он проспал секунд десять.

Как и следовало ожидать, она не слушается. А начинает реветь еще громче, оглядываясь по сторонам и маленький ручкой толкая Тони в грудь. Тот стискивает зубы и начинает чувствовать себя странно, как будто у него внезапно ослабли и перестали правильно сгибаться руки. Эх, был бы он в броне. Тогда суставы можно было бы зафиксировать, а ДЖАРВИС смог бы проверить ее жизненные показатели и убедиться, что с ней все в порядке.

Черт.

— Клинт, — громко произносит он, а затем подходит к дивану и толкает Клинта ногой. Тот хмурится и отпихивает ее, тогда Тони толкает сильнее. Клинт резко просыпается и садится, расфокусировано глядя на Тони с Анной.

— Вот черт, — хрипит он и с трудом встает. — Ладно, давай.

Он забирает ее у Тони, прижимает к груди и успокаивающе шепчет что-то, гладя по голове. Она немного затихает, а когда появляется Брюс с бутылкой, замолкает совсем. Клинт садится и начинает ее кормить. Анна держит бутылку обеими руками, а он откидывается на спинку дивана и закрывает глаза.

— О’кей, — вздыхает Тони, с улыбкой глядя на Бартонов. — Я возьму ее, — он наклоняется и осторожно просовывает под Анну руки; Клинт вздрагивает и открывает глаза, но Тони решительно качает головой и забирает ее.

— Спи, — беззвучно артикулирует он. — Еще час.

Клинт вскидывается. У него на лице благодарность и беспокойство. Тони демонстративно устраивается на другом диване, а Анна спокойно продолжает есть.

— Мы никуда не уйдем. Спи.

Клинт сдается и падает обратно.  
— Разбуди, если… — начинает он, но, не успев договорить, отключается. Вот это талант, завистливо думает Тони. Что с того, что Клинт может с двухсот футов попасть в десятицентовик; вот способность заснуть практически в любом месте меньше чем за тридцать секунд — действительно впечатляет.

Тони переводит взгляд на Анну. Он легко может представить Клинта с Баки, заботящихся о девочке; довольно улыбающегося Арто, играющего с ней; кучу детских вещей, присоединившуюся к бедламу, начавшемуся, когда появился Арто.

— Ну, это не входило в наши планы, — сообщает ей Тони. — Вы определенно нарушили наш покой, Анна Грейс.

Она медленно моргает, как бы говоря: «я в курсе», и Тони не может не улыбнуться.

***

Остальная часть дня — хаос.

Клинт спит всего тридцать три минуты, а потом Анна начинает кричать. Она достаточно близко, чтобы он услышал, и то, как он заставляет себя встать и подойти к ней, честно говоря, немного пугает Тони. На этот раз не помогает ничего. Она, рыдая, отказывается от еды; продолжая плакать, отталкивает игрушки; не затихает, когда Клинт меняет ей памперс и постоянно просыпается, лежа у него на руках, чтобы опять заорать. Клинт стойко переносит это, сжав челюсти и напряженно расправив плечи. Он выглядит до ужаса похожим на Баки, когда тот переходит в режим миссии, но Тони решает пока не говорить об этом Стиву. Он говорит Брюсу, и тот согласно кивает.

Брюс с ребятами отправляются за покупками и возвращаются с огромным количеством пакетов и коробок; Тони сразу вспоминает, как посылал Клинта с Баки за вещами для Арто. Тот тоже помнит, потому что принимается сравнивать купленное тогда с тем, что они приобрели для Анны сейчас. Потом находит коробку с кроваткой и объявляет, что сборка за ним.

Тони кивает и начинает разбирать браслет и радионяню прямо на кухонном столе. Питер тут же решает, что хочет поучаствовать, и с сияющими от счастья глазами помогает Тони с проектом «вставай-Клинт-твоя-детка-уже-проснулась».

В районе полудня появляется Сью Сторм и приходит в восторг от того, сколько они успели сделать, но расстраивается от непрерывного плача Анны и предлагает позвонить доктору Келли. Тот объясняет, что с Анной все нормально, просто она огорчена из-за незнакомой обстановки и присутствия чужих людей, так что им придется смириться и переждать.  
— Мистер Хоукай будет отличным отцом, — добавляет он. — Скажите ему, чтобы он не волновался и просто подождал.

Находясь в режиме решения проблем, Тони просматривает записи камер видеонаблюдения предыдущего утра, и, когда Клинт подтверждает, что курьер — это не Барни, звонит в «FedEx», чтобы выяснить детали доставки. В «FedEx» возмущены и шокированы произошедшим и ясно дают понять, что никаких официальных доставок от них в башню Старка вчера не было, так что этот человек является самозванцем. Тони посылает им запись, и они подтверждают, что это не их сотрудник.

Ну, а незадолго до обеда прибывает кавалерия.

Двери лифта расползаются в стороны, и у присутствующих в комнате все волосы на теле встают дыбом, потому что появившаяся Наташа выглядит так, будто буквально накануне начала побочную карьеру суперзлодея. Она замирает на пороге, напоминая очень красивую и очень удивленную восковую фигуру Мадам Тюссо.

Питер толкает локтем Арто, тот толкает Клинта, а тот, обернувшись, морщится.  
— Привет?

У Наташи не дергается ни единый мускул.

Сэм настороженно смотрит на нее, потом обходит вокруг и, присвистывает, глядя на Клинта.  
— О Господи, ты не шутил.

— Разве я бы стал о таком шутить? — возмущается Тони, отрываясь от почти законченного прибора «Бартон-беби-тревога». Ему придется придумать название получше, когда он соберется отправить его в проектный отдел, но пока сойдет и так.

— У Клинта на руках ребенок, — говорит Сэм так, будто этого никто не видит. — Ребенок!

— Ее зовут Анна? — говорит Клинт, и это почему-то звучит как вопрос. — Нат, ты меня пугаешь.

— Chto za hren`? — шепчет она и наконец моргает. Слава Богу, а то Тони уже начал нервничать. Она медленно идет к Клинту, теперь выглядя как пантера, выслеживающая добычу.

— Все еще пугаешь, — Клинт отступает назад, а когда она не останавливается, добавляет: — Нат, я серьезно. Ты пугаешь меня, а мне нельзя бояться — я могу случайно ее выронить.

Может, тон его голоса, или выражение лица, или то, как он поворачивается к ней боком, прикрывая собой ребенка, заставляет ее остановиться, расслабиться и стать совершенно неопасной и даже мягкой.

Остальные люди в комнате тоже приходят в движение: Сэм поднимает руки в успокаивающем жесте, хотя ни в чем не виноват и ни в чем не замешан; Брюс опирается на стойку, явно готовясь к спорам; Арто придвигается к Питеру, встает у него за спиной и прижимается лбом к плечу, защищаясь от потенциального конфликта. От этого зрелища Тони хочется надеть броню, встать перед сыном и, возможно, произвести в Наташину сторону несколько предупреждающих выстрелов из репульсоров. Не то чтобы у него была привычка драться с друзьями, но Арто был на первом месте. Всегда.

— Ладно, ладно… — вздыхает Наташа. — Клинт, прости.

Она притворяется, думает Тони. Она все еще продолжает оставаться в состоянии «что за хрень», но скрывает это точно так же, как раньше скрывала ото всех настоящие чувства.

— Не веди себя как сука, Нат, — говорит Клинт, а потом переводит обвиняющий взгляд на Тони. — Это ты ее вызвал?

— Но ты же запретил звонить Баки, — Тони тычет в него отверткой, подчеркивая свою точку зрения.

Клинт хмурится.  
— Прекрати вешать лапшу мне на уши, — рявкает он и чертыхается, когда Анна начинает плакать. — Вот посмотри, что ты наделал.

Он отворачивается от Наташи и начинает осторожно укачивать Анну, тихонько что-то напевая. Он так на ней сосредоточен, будто в мире существует только она одна. Тони вздыхает, понимая, насколько далеко зашел Клинт в своих чувствах к девочке. Впрочем, он в этом и не сомневался: Клинт полюбил Арто в тот момент, когда увидел шестилетний сгусток ярости и страха.

Наташа подходит к Клинту, который отошел с Анной к окну. Она что-то говорит ему, а он тяжело вздыхает, но заметно расслабляется. Что-то бьет Тони в спину, и он понимает, что это Арто, бросившийся к нему через всю комнату и теперь обнимающий поперек груди. Сэм тоже подходит к Тони, следом подтягивается Питер.

— Итак — привет, дорогая, я дома, — что, черт возьми, у вас происходит? — спрашивает Сэм. — Откуда взялся ребенок?

Брюс прищуривается.  
— Ну… когда два человека любят друг друга…

— Даже не начинай, — отрезает Сэм, тыкая в него пальцем. — Не сегодня, Беннер.

— Извини. Просто мы своё вчера отпаниковали.

Сэм качает головой.  
— Вы-то, да. Хотя… кто-то оставил у нас ребенка… Это требует как минимум сорока восьми часов паники. Ну же, Брюс, давай, выходи из себя!

Брюс моргает.  
— Думаешь, я подходящий человек, чтобы говорить мне такое?

Тони, продолжающий возиться с «Бартон-беби-тревогой», вздыхает. Думай стратегически, говорит он себе, думай, как Стив.

— Сэм, а ты можешь паниковать и одновременно вести машину?

Сэм вскидывает руки вверх.  
— Я — Мститель! Это является обязательным условием! Я могу паниковать, вести машину и при этом шикарно выглядеть!

— Отлично, — кивает Тони. — Будешь шикарно выглядеть, развозя Питера с Омари по домам.

Сэм поворачивается к Арто и вопросительно смотрит на него. Тот молчит, поэтому Сэм — как и все остальные взрослые в доме, — восприняв отсутствие негативной реакции за одобрение, кивает.  
— Идем, — говорит он. — Паркер, у вас с Омари двадцать минут. Собирайте вещи, я буду ждать вас в гараже.

Питер кивает и, неловко обняв на прощание Арто и помахав остальным, послушно уходит.

Позаботившись о не членах семьи, Тони переключает внимание на продолжающих разговаривать Клинта с Наташей. Бартон выглядит измученным и напряженным, Нат — спокойной и нарочито неопасной. Похоже, они до чего-то договариваются, потому что Клинт грустно кивает, а Наташа, поцеловав его в висок, отходит к стойке.

— Я собираюсь найти Барни Бартона, — говорит она так, будто каждый день похищает людей. Тони думает, что, скорее всего, это происходит не чаще одного-двух раз в год. — Дай мне пару дней.

Вот поэтому Тони позвонил ей.

Он облегченно выдыхает, а Арто поднимает голову и смотрит на Наташу поверх его плеча.  
— Барни? Брата Клинта? Это его ребенок?

— Его, — кивает Тони. — Технически Клинт — дядя Клинт.

— А почему в свидетельстве о рождении его имя?

— Именно это я и хочу выяснить, — улыбается Наташа. — Не волнуйся, Solnishkо.

Арто фыркает.  
— Уговаривать меня не волноваться — все равно, что уговаривать не волноваться папу.

Наташа поднимает бровь.  
— Какого именно?

— Обоих, — бурчит Арто.

— Я никогда не волнуюсь, — заявляет Тони. — Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

Арто вздыхает и бьет Тони в позвоночник в немом «заткнись, папа». Тони улыбается качающей головой Наташе.

— Вернусь через пару дней, — говорит она. — Всё зависит от того, как быстро Барни согласится присоединиться к нам.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Тони. — Поосторожнее там.

— Как всегда, — Наташа целует Арто в макушку и идет к лифту.

— Ну так что… до свидания, что ли… — многозначительно произносит Сэм, и Нат закатывает глаза. Но потом все же посылает ему воздушный поцелуй, Сэм улыбается.

— Ты смелее меня, — замечает Тони.

— Издеваешься? — фыркает Сэм. — Ты больше десяти лет имеешь дело со Стивом Роджерсом.

Тони пытается схватить Брюса за запястье, но тот знает все его уловки, поэтому быстро отстраняется. С мини-суперсолдатом за спиной у Тони нет шансов, поэтому он признает поражение и принимается перетягивать Брюса на свою сторону не физическими аргументами.  
— Брюс, поддержи меня. Сэм чокнутее меня, правда?

— Черт, конечно, нет! Брюс, он добровольно женился на Стиве прыгающим-с-джета-ради-забавы Роджерсе. Стиве я-пережевываю-свои-чувства Роджерсе. Стиве…

— Брюс! Но Черная Вдова… Они ведь буквально едят людей ради удовольствия!

— Почти уверен, Нат никогда не ела мужчин, — раздается усталый голос, и у стойки появляется прижимающий к груди Анну Клинт. Она, сонно моргая, кусает себя за палец. Впервые за день она выглядит довольной, и Тони очень рад тому, что крики прекратились. — Думаю… ну… э-э, Тони? Что в инструкции сказано о ваннах?

— Там сказано, что они все еще полезны для подростков, — немедленно отвечает Тони, и Арто снова бодает его. — Не знаю. Брюс?

— Смотрю, — отвечает тот, глядя в планшет.

— Эй, это тебе, — говорит Тони Клинту, протягивая «Бартон-беби-тревога». — Давай запястье.

Клинт настороженно протягивает руку. Тони надевает перепрофилированный браслет и берет радионяню, чувствуя, что Арто тоже перемещается вместе с ним.  
— Так, пошумите кто-нибудь, — просит Тони. — Сэм?

— В смысле? — Сэм удивленно поднимает брови. Радионяня улавливает его голос, и Клинт чуть не выпрыгивает из кожи, когда устройство на руке начинает резко вибрировать.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Тони расплывается в довольной улыбке. — Любой шум выше определенного уровня — и ты в курсе.

Клинт, улыбаясь, зачарованно разглядывает браслет.  
— Класс. Надену Баки на член, пока он будет спать.

Раздается коллективный стон, и Арто отпускает Тони и зажимает уши ладонями.  
— Ты все испортил! — возмущенно кричит Тони. — Испортил мой потрясающий подарок, который я изобрел специально для тебя своими дурацкими разговорами о члене Барнса.

— И о слегка сомнительном согласии, — добавляет Брюс.

— Эй, у нас с Баки существуют четкие правила. Я бы не стал трогать его член, если бы не…

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — жалобно стонет Арто. — Клинт, перестань, пожалуйста.

— Прости, — вздыхает Клинт и испуганно смотрит на Анну. — Боже, прости, я при тебе говорил о члене… я худший человек в мире…

Арто поднимает голову.  
— Прекрати повторять слово «член»!

— Вот что происходит, когда я пытаюсь создать нечто прекрасное, — вздыхает Тони, глядя на Сэма. — Все заканчивается анархией и членами.

— Это название автобиографии Баки! — ухмыляется Клинт. — Ха, точно!

— Ладно, кто хочет научиться купать ребенка? — вступает мудрый Брюс. — Раздел четыре, пункт шесть… нужна ванна, термометр, полотенца и чистая одежда.

— Так, люди… — произносит Тони, — … слушайте план: Сэм отвозит Паркера с Омари домой, все остальные идут ужинать, потом всякие домашние дела и мытье ребенка. Все ясно?

— Сэр, есть, сэр, — салютует Арто, и вместе с Брюсом идет к груде детских вещей, лежащей возле дивана. Клинт встречается взглядом с Тони и благодарно кивает.

***

— Осторожнее с головой.

— С головой? Как будто ты знаешь больше Арто…

— Заткнись, Уилсон, ты не помогаешь.

— Да, Уилсон, заткнись.

— Сам заткнись, салага.

Тони с улыбкой смотрит на переругивающуюся шепотом троицу, окружившую пластиковую детскую ванночку, стоящую в центре гостиной. Клинт сидит на корточках, Арто напротив стоит на коленях, а вернувшийся пару минут назад Сэм, вместо того, чтобы пойти поесть, пристроился рядом. Анна радостно агукает и плещется в воде. Все это выглядит довольно милым и домашним. По телевизору показывают документальный фильм о Галапагосах с субтитрами для Клинта, Брюс убирает остатки ужина, а Тони, скучающий по Стиву так, будто ему причиняют физическую боль, рассеянно крутит обручальное кольцо и ужасно хочет, чтобы Стив был рядом.

Он смотрит на Арто, помогающего купать ребенка. У него точно такое же лицо, как у Клинта — изумленно-радостное. Они, похоже, сильно привязались к крошечной беби-Бартон, а Наташа уже на полпути в Айову…

Мысли Тони прерывает негромкое хихиканье.

Сэм восторженно вскидывает руки, Арто удивленно прикрывает рот ладонью, а Клинт падает на задницу.

— Сделай так еще раз! — просит Сэм, продолжая держать руки поднятыми. Арто быстро кивает, еще раз опускает пальцы в воду и брызгает Анне в лицо. Та снова смеется, размахивая руками и ногами.

— Умница, девочка, — улыбается Клинт. — Боже, вы только посмотрите, она смеется.

— Вообще-то она симпатичная, — говорит Сэм. — Она твоя родственница, но очень милая, и это удивительно. Чувак, Баки должен это увидеть. Сними ее и отправь ему фото.

У Клинта буквально застывает лицо. Арто тут же перестает смеяться и переводит неуверенный взгляд с Сэма на Клинта и обратно. Тони внутренне мобилизуется, хотя буря не должна быть сильной — в руках у Клинта Анна.

— Арто, возьми полотенце, — просит тот.

— Погоди, — хмурится Сэм. — Ведь Баки знает о ней? Ты ведь позвонил мужу и сказал, что брат подбросил тебе ребенка? — он прищуривается и легонько толкает его в плечо. — Я знаю, что ты слышишь — у тебя аппараты.

— Может, я их выключил, — бурчит Клинт, не глядя на него.

— Ага. И носишь в качестве украшений, — хмыкает Сэм, а потом переводит взгляд на Тони и Брюса. — Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, скажите, что Баки со Стивом в курсе всего этого и уже возвращаются домой.

Брюс молчит, значит, говорить придется Тони. Отлично. Всё как всегда…  
— Это решение Клинта, — наконец произносит он.

— О, черт, нет, — стонет Сэм. — Это неверное решение Клинта. Вы что, забыли? Всё, что делает Клинт, влияет и на Баки тоже! Вас что, ничему не научил его побег в Асгард?

— Сэм, не перед той паствой проповедуешь, — вздыхает Брюс. — Мы всё это знаем.

Тони хмурится.  
— Религиозные метафоры? С каких это пор?

— Тони, сосредоточься! Почему ты не позвонил Стиву?

— Клинт просил пока этого не делать!

— И это все еще в силе, — говорит Клинт, осторожно укладывая завернутую в полотенце Анну Арто на руки. — Держишь, мелкий?

— Что за чушь… Я звоню Баки. Он мой друг, и так будет правильно.

— Не смей! Ты не его гребаный психотерапевт, — огрызается Клинт. — Это переходит все границы.

— Перестаньте, — просит Арто. — Прекратите.

— Всё в порядке, малыш, — Сэм понижает голос, но тот все еще звучит напряженно.

— Нет, не в порядке! Вы ругаетесь. Ты говоришь Клинту, что он должен делать, а ведь Анна здесь совсем недавно! И ты постоянно просишь меня не принимать решений, если я напуган или зол, а сам даже не даешь ему времени подумать…

Он протягивает Анну Клинту. Тот берет ее.  
— Арто…

— Я иду спать, — подозрительно хриплым голосом говорит Арто и встает.

— Малыш… — вздыхает Сэм.

— Нет, я с тобой не разговариваю! Ты не можешь возвращаться домой только для того, чтобы наорать на нас! — Арто бросается к нему и толкает в грудь. Боже, Тони видит, как у сына краснеет шея. Значит, пришло его время…

Тони поднимается на ноги.  
— Арто…

— Нет, с тобой я тоже не разговариваю! Ты обещал позвонить Стиву, а сам, блядь, не позвонил! — кричит Арто и убегает вверх по ступеням.

Становится тихо. Тони растерянно застывает на месте. Сэм, похоже, разрывается между чувством вины и вечным желанием сделать как лучше. Тони понимает его, но он настолько часто высказывал Клинту свою точку зрения, что тому, похоже, это уже надоело. Хотя, может, Сэм, повторяя одно и то же подтолкнет упертого Клинта достать чертов телефон и позвонить наконец Баки. Тони вздыхает. Сейчас важнее снять повисшее в комнате напряжение.

— Нас что, отчитывает неуравновешенный подросток? Предполагается, что взрослые здесь мы.

— Я пытаюсь быть взрослым, посмотри на меня, — бурчит Клинт, многозначительно кивая на Анну.

— Ты должен позвонить мужу, — устало вздыхает Сэм. — Почему это вообще стало проблемой? Думаешь, он вернется и запретит тебе с ней общаться? Думаешь, он может не захотеть…

— Я боюсь, что он захочет её слишком сильно!

Погодите, что?

Все оборачиваются и смотрят на Клинта. Тот морщится и отступает назад.

— Клинт, о чем ты? — осторожно спрашивает Брюс.

— Вы думаете, что он не захочет иметь с ней ничего общего, но вы не знаете… — волнуясь, начинает Клинт, — … если он вернется и увидит Анну, то обязательно полюбит ее и захочет, чтобы мы оставили ее себе, а Барни может забрать ее, и тогда это разобьет ему сердце. Он так хочет семью…

Вот черт, Тони почесал макушку. Все зациклились на привязанности к ребенку Клинта, а о Баки даже не подумали.  
— Да, но я не… — начинает Тони, но понимает, что сказать ему нечего. — Ладно, наверное, ты прав — ты знаешь его лучше.

— Да, знаю, — кивает Клинт. — Я уже привык к ней, а ему будет в десять раз хуже. Я не могу дать ему поверить в такую возможность, а потом позволить её забрать.

Тони вспоминает спор со Стивом из-за Арто. Когда он испугался, что Стив откажется от Арто. Каким же он тогда был злым и язвительным, какие жестокие вещи говорил… А все потому, что боялся.

Потом Тони думает о Баки.

О Баки Барнсе, которому удалось стряхнуть груз семидесяти лет промывания мозгов и обнулений и вспомнить Стива. О Баки Барнсе, который всегда защищал Арто и годами следовал за ним молчаливой тенью, даже когда тот ненавидел его.

Клинт прав. Баки с первого взгляда полюбит Анну, а когда та уедет, перенесет это так, как переносил все сваливающиеся на него беды. Он не станет жаловаться и причитать. Он просто смирится и примется утешать Клинта, Арто и всех остальных. Нечто подобное уже случалось, когда Клинт подался в Асгард; Баки оказался единственным, кто поддерживал членов команды, умоляя при этом, чтобы ему позволили хоть разочек сорваться.

Тони переводит виноватый взгляд на Сэма, который, похоже, придумывает, как изложить свои мысли, не расстраивая при этом Клинта.

— Так, ладно. Теперь я понял, правда, — говорит Сэм, успокаивающе протягивая к нему руку. — Но ты же не забыл, как он разозлился, когда ты не поговорил с ним после взрыва? Думаешь, это другое? А вдруг они со Стивом завтра закончат всё в Мьянме и войдут в эту дверь? Что ты тогда скажешь?

Клинт молчит. Кусая губы и глядя сверху на Анну.

— И Арто нужен Стив. Я обещал ему позвонить… — добавляет Тони, —… но не стал, потому что знал, что ты будешь против.

— Это нечестно, — обиженно бурчит Клинт. — Не дави на меня разговорами об Арто.

— Да ладно тебе, Хоукгай. Не проходи через это один. Мы с Брюсом, конечно, великолепны, но мы не Баки.

Клинт отрывисто кивает, пытаясь скрыть навернувшиеся слезы.  
— Ты сказал, что у него отключен телефон.

— Когда это меня останавливало… — фыркает Тони.

Клинт тяжело вздыхает и смотрит в потолок.  
— Ладно. Позвони ему.

Тони кивает, а потом, повинуясь внезапному порыву, подходит и осторожно обнимает держащего Анну Клинта. Тот сначала застывает, а потом расслабляется и утыкается лбом ему в плечо.

— Успокойся, это второй пункт плана «И», — говорит Тони. — У него счастливый конец.

— Просто позвони ему, — вздыхает Клинт, отходя от него. — Пока я не сбежал в Асгард, подальше от всех вас.

— Это не смешно, — сурово говорит Сэм. Клинт закатывает глаза.

— Ладно, Уилсон, брось. Оставь ему его дурацкие шутки, — встает на его защиту Тони. — ДЖАРВИС?

— Да, сэр?

— Включи телефон Баки и соедини нас.

— Слушаюсь.

***

Все долго слушают гудки, а потом всё стихает. Тони вздыхает — Баки явно опять выключил телефон. Клинт шепотом матерится, а Тони пробует еще раз. Все беспокойно переминаются с ноги на ногу, когда гудки раздаются снова. Один. Два. Три и…

— Какого хрена, Старк! Прекрати включать мой телефон, я занят!

Тони скептически хмыкает.  
— Да что ты говоришь? Вот прямо сейчас?

— У меня в одной руке сотовый, в другой террорист, так что да, я чертовски занят.

— У тебя в руке террорист? Честно-честно?

— О, черт… — голос Баки пропадает, а потом желудок Тони ухает куда-то вниз, потому что слышится еще один знакомый голос.

— Тони? Мы тут вроде как заняты!

Блин. Может, им и правда некогда…  
— Стив, любовь всей моей жизни, мой дорогой кусок всеамериканских мускулов…

— Тони, Баки на самом деле держит террориста, а я несу пузырек с чем-то, что, возможно, убьет всех, если я его уроню!

— Стив, в башне ситуация, — уже серьезно говорит Тони. — Не паникуй, никто не пострадал.

— Тони, нельзя… — раздается скрежет, грохот, затем мат Баки. — Черт, Бак, у тебя же есть стяжки, просто… — снова грохот и испуганный высокий голос, заглушаемый словами Стива: — Тони, ты включаешь телефон Баки, чтобы позвонить, когда мы заняты, и просишь не паниковать?!

— Баки, освободи руки и найди безопасное место, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — решительно вмешивается Клинт, и Тони облегченно выдыхает, потому что понятия не имеет, как успокоить Стива и как сообщить новость Баки.

— Дай мне минуту, — тут же откликается Баки и кладет трубку.

— Итак, — нервно говорит Тони, потому что не может больше молчать. — Насколько хорош захват Барнса?

— На девяносто два процента, — говорит Клинт, легонько постукивая Анну по носу мягким игрушечным кроликом. Она улыбается, хватает его и вполне предсказуемо пытается запихнуть в рот

— Меньше девяноста пяти? — Тони приподнимает бровь.

— Стив научился освобождаться из него, — вздыхает Клинт. — Испортил статистику.

— Стив — исключение, его нельзя учитывать, — говорит Сэм, барабаня пальцами по столешнице. — По словам все того же Баки.

Тони чувствует прилив гордости и прячет ухмылку за ладонью. Он собирается сообщить всем, что Стив способен выбраться из чего угодно, но раздается звонок, и на экране вспыхивает имя Стива.

— Ладно, собрались, — прежде чем ответить, говорит Тони и включает громкую связь.

— Рассказывай, — вместо приветствия произносит Стив.

— А Красная Угроза рядом?

— Да. И руки свободны, — слышится голос Баки. — Клинт, с тобой всё в порядке?

— Да, но мне нужно, чтобы ты как можно скорее вернулся домой, — отвечает Клинт, а потом добавляет: — Потому что у Барни родился ребенок, он вписал мое имя в свидетельство о ее рождении, а потом кто-то подбросил ее в башню, так что я присматриваю за ней.

Становится тихо. Через пару секунд Баки шепчет: — Что ты несешь?

Клинт фыркает, как будто это Баки непонятливый.  
— У меня ребенок Барни. Наташа отправилась его отлавливать, но в свидетельстве о рождении сказано, что я ее отец, поэтому я присматриваю за ней, — он с трудом сглатывает и закрывает глаза. — Ее зовут Анна.

— Мы возвращаемся, — тут же раздается голос Стива. — Тони, с Арто все нормально?

— Да. Просто мы хотели сообщить, что у нас — совершенно случайно — появился еще один ребенок.

— О чем вы, блядь? Господи… — голос Баки становится все громче. — Клинт, что ты, блядь, имеешь в виду, говоря, что у тебя ребенок? Чертов ребенок? Клинт, ты издеваешься? В чертовом свидетельстве о рождении написано… Где твой брат, я убью его, заткнись, Стив, нет, я не собираюсь успокаиваться…

— Мы вылетаем, — мрачно говорит Стив. — Будьте на связи.

— Да, — добавляет Баки. — Мы вернемся через двенадцать часов.

— Ого… — тянет Стив. — Скорее, через двадцать четыре, Бак…

— У моего мужа появился ребенок! Мы, блядь, вылетаем сию же секунду! Дай мне ключи, я и без тебя обойдусь. Дай мне гребаные ключи, гребаный ублюдок…

— Черт, Баки… — раздается глухой удар, а затем топот. — От двадцати четырех до тридцати двух, придурок! Мы не можем оставить тут террористов с этой чертовой нервно-паралитической хренью! Ладно, ребята? Тони? Он вернулся к заданию. Мы закончим и прилетим, как только освободимся.

— Договорились. Береги себя.

— Постараюсь, — вздыхает Стив и отключается, вероятно, отправляясь за Баки, чтобы закончить миссию и хоть как-то проконтролировать его.

— Я же говорил, что у него будет сердечный приступ, — печально произносит Клинт.

— Честно говоря, я больше беспокоюсь о Стиве, — говорит Тони. — Если Баки уйдет, то он останется оди…

— Ой, заткнись, Старк! — перебивает его Клинт, правда без своего обычного запала. — Баки хоть раз сделал что-нибудь, чтобы подвергнуть Стива риску?

— Несколько раз я видел, как он выбрасывал его из окна, — задумчиво замечает Тони.

— Да, но это было запланировано, — закатывает глаза Клинт. — Это совсем другое дело.

Сэм хмыкает.  
— Так, ладно. Ставлю десятку на шестнадцать часов.

Брюс поднимает руку.  
— Десятку на двадцать.

— Десятку на двадцать четыре — я верю в Стива, — зевает Тони. — Ладно, пойду поищу Арто. А вы, ребята, чем займетесь?

— Мы с Анной попробуем поспать, заодно испробуем мой новый продвинутый вибратор.

Сэм трет виски.  
— Клинт, пожалуйста, никогда больше так не говори.

— Мы с Сэмом поможем Клинту, — устало улыбается Брюс. — Иди, Тони.

— Позовите, если понадоблюсь, — просит тот.

Он идет на этаж Арто, но там никого. В голове проносится «Боже, что-то случилось», но потом он берет себя в руки и поднимает голову.

— ДЖАРВИС, Арто случайно не у нас в комнате?

— Да, сэр.

Тони улыбается и отправляется в главную спальню пентхауса. Дверь открыта, телевизор работает, а на кровати, на стороне Стива лежит закутанная в одеяла Артообразная глыба. Очень напоминающая тинейджерскую версию чертовой гусеницы в коконе. Может, им повезет, и Арто вылезет из одеял, пережив половое созревание и превратившись в нормально функционирующего взрослого человека. От этой мысли у Тони начинает болеть сердце. Пубертат и Арто были ужасной комбинацией, но то, что Арто станет взрослым, кажется Тони еще более ужасным.

— Он возвращается, — он садится рядом с коконом и гладит место, где по его предположениям должна быть голова. — От двадцати четырех до тридцати двух часов, но он знает и собирается домой.

Арто-глыба не шевелится.  
— Я помылся, — наконец раздается изнутри подозрительно дрожащий голос. — Можно я останусь тут?

Тони залезает на кровать и ложится на подушки.  
— Конечно, можно, — отвечает он. Арто перекатывается на другой бок и утыкается ему в подмышку. Он все еще под одеялами, поэтому Тони обнимает его рукой как есть.

— Ты в курсе, что все еще являешься моим любимым ребенком?

Арто стонет.  
— Тони, прекрати, ты такой отстойный.

— Что поделать, издержки професии — я твой отец, — улыбаясь, отвечает тот. Арто прижимается к нему сильнее, и Тони думает, что, в общем-то, все складывается довольно неплохо.


	4. Chapter 4

— За последние две ночи я спал… четыре часа, — вздыхает Клинт, устало глядя на Анну. — Такое чувство, что я пьяный.

— Это от недосыпания, — говорит Тони, протягивая ему тост.

Анна методично превращает банан в кашу, размазывая большую часть по пластиковому подносу, приделанному в качестве столика к высокому стулу, который они ей купили, а остальное — по лицу и рукам. Тони думает, что в рот ей попало процентов двенадцать, не больше.

— Как же сложно иметь ребенка, — качает головой Клинт, смахивая кусок банана со щеки Анны. — Это, оказывается, так тяжело.

— Похоже, ты и правда устал — даже не вставил одну из своих дурацких шуток, — замечает Тони. — Как работает «Бартон-беби-тревога»?

— Отлично, — Клинт демонстрирует запястье с браслетом. — Хотя я ему вроде как не доверяю. То есть… Нет, я верю, что он сработает, но трудно заснуть и не волноваться.

— Ага, я понимаю, — кивает Тони. — Но меня все-таки немного оскорбляет, что ты не доверяешь моим технологиям.

— Забей, — отвечает Клинт, слишком уставший, чтобы втягиваться в их обычную словесную перепалку. Тони становится его жалко, и он идет к кофеварке, чтобы налить очередную кружку. По пути он широко зевает и, почесывая живот, греется в теплых солнечных лучах, светящих в окна. Он любит эту часть утра независимо от того, рано он встал или собирался поздно ложиться.

В кармане начинает вибрировать телефон. Тони достает его и видит фотографию улыбающегося Стива.

— Эй, — говорит он, плечом прижимая мобильный к уху. — Доброе утро.

— Похоже, ты уже встал, — отвечает Стив. Его голос звучит довольно бодро. — Или еще не ложился?

— Ложился. Но проснулся около шести. В знак солидарности с Клинтом.

— Мы прилетим где-то часа через три, — говорит Стив, и Тони захлестывает волной головокружительного облегчения. — Баки… ну. У него в запасе еще три случая возможного посыла меня куда подальше, а потом я его вырублю.

В трубке слышится что-то типа ворчливого «отъебись, Стив», и Тони расплывается в улыбке.

— Осталось два, — весело констатирует Стив. — У нас все нормально. Как там Клинт?

— Носится кругами, но справляется отлично, — отвечает Тони и, обернувшись, видит, как Клинт вытаскивает из стула улыбающуюся и что-то рассказывающую ему на своем языке Анну. Он несет ее в гостиную, а она утыкается носом ему в шею и крепко держится за майку. Сегодня она выглядит намного довольнее, чем вчера — вернулись ее сияющие улыбки и забавный лепет. Это удивительно, но у нее на голове точно такие же вихры, как у ее временного родителя — пушистые темные волосы торчат такими же непослушными клоками, как у Клинта.

— Да? — уточняет Стив, но Тони не хочет говорить слишком много, пока находится в пределах слышимости броманса Бартон/Барнс. Учитывая, что рассказал им Клинт о своих опасениях по поводу привязанности Баки, было бы неразумно открыто обсуждать, что сам Клинт уже привязан — дальше некуда.

— Да, — после паузы отвечает Тони.

Он не знает, понял ли Стив то, чего он не произнес; иногда у него возникала сверхъестественная способность читать его мысли, а иногда требовалась физическая сила, чтобы заставить Стива понять, что именно Тони думал или чувствовал.

— Три часа, — мягко говорит Стив. — Посадочная площадка свободна?

— Жду. Как там Красная Угроза? Надеюсь, понимает, что и ребенок, и Арто оценят его спокойное, уверенное появление?

— Понимает, — отвечает Стив. — С ним все будет в порядке, правда, Бак?

— Естественно. Вот сейчас выплесну на тебя все дерьмо и приеду домой белым и пушистым, — раздается голос Баки. — Барни не объявился?

Тони смотрит на часы.  
— Нет. Наташа пока молчит.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Стив. — Мы перейдем эту реку вброд, как только доберемся до нее.

— Ага, эту вооруженную, склонную к колюще-режущим ударам реку, — хмыкает Тони.

Баки раздраженно ворчит.  
— Заткни пасть, Старк. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что без разрешения я никого никогда не резал.

— Во всяком случае, с тех пор, как пырнул ножом меня, — добавляет Стив.

Тони морщится. С одной стороны, здорово, что Стив больше не впадает в ступор, когда кто-нибудь напоминает ему о Баки — Зимнем Солдате, — пытающемся его убить, а с другой, даже он понимает, что это довольно бестактно.  
— Стив, дорогой, иногда ты не настолько полезен, как думаешь.

— Я восхитителен, — фыркает Стив. — До встречи.

— Люблю тебя, — успевает сказать Тони.

Улыбка Стива слышится через связь.  
— И я тебя.

Тони нажимает на отбой и поворачивается к Клинту, который, воркуя, укладывает Анну на пеленальный столик. Улыбаясь, он стягивает с нее носки, а потом, прижавшись губами к голой пятке, резко дует. Анна хохочет, а Клинт выглядит таким счастливым, что Тони не может удержаться и щелкает их на камеру телефона.

— Кофе готов, — говорит он, ставя кружку на ступеньку в гостиную. — Не хочешь поспать?

— Нет, все нормально, — отвечает Клинт, переодевая Анну. — Что сказал Стив?

— Что они явятся через три часа. Что Баки почти успокоился. Он не пытался с тобой поговорить?

— Нет, — мотает головой Клинт. — Он написал, но так и не позвонил.

— И это…

— … почти нормально, — Клинт кивает, пытаясь подступиться к Анне с чистым подгузником так, чтобы та не отбила его ногой. У него стало получаться значительно лучше, но иногда Анна все еще побеждает. — Я не переживаю.

Вот же вруша, вздыхая, думает Тони, но возмутиться не успевает — его отвлекают раздающиеся на лестнице шаги. В комнату вваливается Арто, трет мутные глаза, зевает и сжимает рюкзак так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь.

— Доброе утро, — улыбается Тони.

Арто хмыкает и залезает на стул у стойки.  
— Я не хочу идти.

— Вот так сюрприз! Утро понедельника, а ты не хочешь идти в школу, —Тони подходит и целует его в макушку. — Какие у тебя на этой неделе уроки?

— Все те же, — бурчит Арто. — Сегодня и завтра — Уэст-Честер, в среду днем — плавание, четверг и пятница — Мидтаун.

— Значит, в четверг здесь останется ночевать Паркер? — спрашивает Тони, и Арто кивает.

— Ага, если ты снова не решишь попытаться заставить его помогать с младенцем, — говорит он и вскидывается так, будто совсем забыл о девочке. Арто кладет рюкзак на стойку и идет к Клинту. Ложится ему на спину, и тому приходится быстро опереться на руку, чтобы удержаться; Арто постоянно забывает, насколько он тяжелый.

О нет, думает Тони. Он уже перебрал множество вариантов, но Анна все еще не может остаться. А Арто говорит так, будто это случится, по крайней мере, что в четверг она все еще будет здесь. Жаль, что они этого не узнают, пока не вернется Наташа. Она отсутствует больше двенадцати часов и теоретически может появиться в любой момент с ответами или третьим Бартоном.

Хотя, если Барни хоть немного подкован в совершении преступлений, на его поиски ей может понадобиться гораздо больше времени.

Эти мысли крутятся у Тони в голове, когда он кормит Арто завтраком, помогает найти таинственно исчезнувший учебник истории и собирает обед. Поскольку Баки нет, а Клинт занят, отвезти Арто в школу должен Тони. Он не против; ему нравится сидеть за рулем, а проводить время с Арто всегда приятно.

Даже если за первые сорок минут пути тот не произносит ни слова. Тони думает, что все равно это на пользу — можно считать это временем укрепления молчаливой связи.

Они почти подъезжают к месту, когда Арто решает открыть рот. На нем темные очки Стива и он жует «Сникерс» так, будто не ел меньше часа назад.

— Тони?

— Арто.

— Что ты знаешь о брате Клинта?

— Он на пару лет старше и иногда… Клинт говорит о нем так, будто… недолюбливает. У них было непростое детство.

— Ага, — рассеянно кивает Арто. — Их родители были уродами.

— Да, — соглашается Тони. — Вообще-то, я знаю не так много, малыш. Но точно знаю, что у Барни больше судимостей, чем у Клинта.

— У вас у всех есть судимости, — пренебрежительно машет рукой Арто.

— У Стива, по-моему, нет? — начинает напряженно размышлять Тони, но потом решает, что сейчас это не важно. — Чего же ты хочешь, мы — Мстители. Внезапное преступление иногда является частью игры. Барни Бартон — совершенно другое дело. У него были явные намерения стать преступником.

— Он не заберет Анну, — Арто небрежно мнет фантик и бросает под ноги. — Клинт ему не позволит. И я не позволю.

— Я бы не стал этого говорить, — осторожно начинает Тони, съезжая с шоссе и глядя на Арто.

Тот недолго молчит, а потом кивает.  
— Ладно. Ему не позволит Баки.

— Ну… — качает головой Тони. — Давай просто дождемся Баки. С ним никогда заранее ничего не ясно.

— Это точно, — вздыхает Арто. — Он разноцветный.

— А я решил, что теперь он стал синим?

Арто пожимает плечами, и Тони отстает от него. Как же это странно, думает он. До того, как Клинт притащил Арто, Тони честно считал Стива своим парнем, а всех остальных — товарищами по команде и друзьями. Теперь Стив — его муж, а Барнс и Бартоном каким-то образом проникли в «семейную» часть мозга Тони, а, может, даже и в сердце.

Странно. Если бы десять лет назад ему сказали, что он будет считать кого-то из сокомандников семьей, он поставил бы на Брюса.

— Если что-нибудь случится, я позвоню в школу и попрошу, чтобы тебя отправили домой.

— Хорошо, — тихо говорит Арто. — И можешь попросить Стива позвонить мне, когда он вернется?

— Конечно, — кивает Тони.

Арто смотрит в окно.  
— Тони?

— М-м-м…

— Я люблю тебя.

Тони улыбается.  
— И я люблю тебя, Smart Art.

***

По дороге домой Тони покупает роскошный букет цветов и несколько коробок супердорогих шоколадных конфет. Задумывается, не позвонить ли Пеппер, но решает подождать, пока что-нибудь не решится с мелкой Бартон. Если Клинт сказал, что из-за новостей у Баки скорее всего случится сердечный приступ, то насчет Пеппер Тони был абсолютно уверен.

Вернувшись домой, он паркует машину и идет в вестибюль. К счастью, Джулия на месте. Когда он протягивает цветы, она выглядит польщенной.

— Спасибо за помощь с ребенком «FedEx», — говорит Тони. — Это тебе, а конфеты Тулио и всем, кто помогал. Не помню. Грег?

— Грэм, — с улыбкой поправляет Джулия. — Спасибо. Или мне надо поблагодарить ДЖАРВИСа?

— Нет, это я сам, — Тони неопределенно машет рукой. — Хотя, наверное, стоило попросить ДЖАРВИСа заказать что-нибудь для Сью.

— Я могу это сделать, — продолжает улыбаться Джулия. — Как девочка?

— Отлично, — говорит Тони, засовывая руки в карманы и перекатываясь с пятки на носок. — Ползает. Не думал, что в таком возрасте они умеют ползать.

— Не успеете оглянуться, как она уже пойдет.

— Господи, надеюсь, нет, — испуганно мотает головой Тони. — С ней и так хлопот — полон рот.

Джулия переводит взгляд ему за спину, замирает, а потом кивает, чтобы Тони обернулся. Тот напряженно разворачивается и тут же облегченно выдыхает.

Наташа.

Не одна.

Степенно плывет по атриуму, держа под локоть незнакомца с до ужаса знакомым профилем. Волосы у него слишком длинные и не того цвета, да и подбородок другой, но ошибки быть не может — это еще один Бартон.

— Доброе утро, Тони, — щебечет Наташа, подволакивая поближе явно раздраженную жертву. — Представляешь, ходила в Айове по магазинам и вот что нашла.

— Это незаконно, — сквозь зубы цедит Барни Бартон. — И это похищение.

— Ты сам согласился со мной пойти, — зубасто улыбается Наташа. — Не делай вид, что это не так.

— Ага, а если мы уж решили побеседовать о законах, мне тоже найдется, что тебе сказать, — говорит Тони, когда они останавливаются перед ним.

Барни мрачнеет. Боже, сходство с Клинтом становится еще заметнее, когда он хмурится.  
— Чего вам от меня надо? Слушай, я знаю, что не должен был…

— Постой. Прости, я тебя не слышу, — громко говорит Тони, физически ощущая исходящее от Джулии любопытство. Адвокаты озвереют, если он подкинет им очередную партию людей, которые в последнюю секунду должны будут подписать что-то там о неразглашении. — Может, в лифте акустика получше. Пойдем, проверим.

— Нет, — качает головой Барни, но Тони уже на пути к разъезжающимся дверям, а Нат продолжает крепко держать Барни за локоть. Тот недолго сопротивляется, но Тони верит в Нат. Через секунду слышится вздох, что-то похожее на «ой, ой… «, а потом раздаются шаги.

Двери закрываются, и Тони снова поворачивается к Барни. Он довольно интересный мужчина. Суровый вид, многодневная щетина, темно-каштановые растрепанные волосы. И немного плутоватый вид. Точно такой, как у ухмыляющегося Клинта.

— Ладно, теперь говори, — кивает Тони.

Барни открывает рот, потом закрывает, выдергивает руку у Наташи из пальцев и пристально смотрит на нее.  
— Тебе не нужно было тащить меня сюда. Если бы я не хотел, ты бы меня не нашла.

— Мы честно пытались дозвониться, — поднимает бровь Тони.

Барни фыркает и приглаживает волосы.  
— Я этого не хотел. Слушай, я даже не знал, что Эми беременна, пока она не погибла, и мне не позвонили.

— Позвонили тебе? А почему в свидетельстве о рождении значится имя Клинта?

Наташа опирается спиной о стену, и это выглядит так чудесно, так небрежно-пугающе, что Тони становится весело.

Нат сверлит Барни холодным взглядом.  
— Мы уже перекинулись парой вежливых слов о том, насколько разумно с его стороны было носить поддельное удостоверение личности на имя Клинта.

— Вам понадобилось четыре года, чтобы об этом узнать, — язвительно шипит Барни.

— Точно. Зато теперь у тебя проблем значительно прибавилось, — вступает Тони.

Барни молчит. Трет лицо и выглядит измученным и усталым. Однако, учитывая обстоятельства, лимит сочувствие Тони сильно ограничен.

Двери бесшумно раздвигаются, и Тони слышит голос Клинта, что-то обсуждающего с Сэмом. Ну вот и все, думает он и собирается с духом. Ему хочется сказать что-нибудь легкое или пошутить, но он не может. Он сжимает губы и ждет, пока Наташа выведет Барни из лифта.

В момент, когда Клинт замечает его, становится очень тихо.

Клинт медленно встает с сидящей у него на бедре Анной. На ней все чистое; очевидно, очередная катастрофа с подгузником или едой. Как бы то ни было, сейчас она в фиолетовом платье оттенка «Хоукай», и от этого у Тони начинает болеть в груди. Клинт выглядит ошарашенным — у него приоткрыт рот, и, похоже, он забыл о существовании слов. Барни встречается с ним взглядом, а потом переводит его на Анну.

— Привет, — тихо произносит он.

Клинт медленно вдыхает. Потом выдыхает.  
— Дальше…

— Я решил, что с тобой она будет в безопасности, — продолжает Барни, беспомощно кивая на Анну.

— Даже не начинай, мать твою, — огрызается Клинт. — Ты бросил ее, ты — кусок дерьма.

— Клинт…

— Нет, заткнись! — шипит Клинт. — Ты знал, что она твоя, и все равно бросил ее, как бросил всех остальных.

— Хочешь об этом поговорить? — перебивает его Барни. — Насколько я помню, это ты меня бросил.

— Заткнись… Не могу в это поверить…

— Это, конечно, очень трогательно, — раздается голос Наташи. — Но я привезла тебя сюда не для того, чтобы вы лаялись. Нужно решать, что дальше будет с Анной.

— С Анной, — растерянно произносит Барни. Тони готовит себя к тому, чтобы услышать «оставьте ее себе, а я поехал домой в Айову, неудачники», но этого не происходит. Барни протягивает руки. — Можно?

— С чего бы это? — бурчит Клинт.

— Я… я ее отец, Клинт, — отвечает Барни, и у Тони замирает сердце, когда Клинт отрывисто кивает и отдает ее. Барни нежно прижимает Анну к груди, глядя на нее так, будто она — что-то удивительное и потрясающее. Совсем, как Клинт.

— Где ты пропадал? — тихо спрашивает тот. Вся ярость из его голоса исчезла, и теперь он звучит немного несчастно.

— Работал, — пожимает плечами Барни.

— Что-то легальное?

— Не спрашивай, и я не стану врать, — отвечает Барни, а потом обращается к Анне. — Привет. Привет, Анна. Мы еще не встречались. Я… Я твой папа. Я — Барни.

О нет, думает Тони. Это не согласуется с нашими планами. Этот маршрут нам не подходит. Он поворачивается и смотрит на Наташу, которая вздыхает и качает головой.

Барни, продолжая осторожно качать Анну, смотрит на Клинта и толкает его плечом.  
— Слышал, ты женился.

— Э-э, да? — Клинт чешет затылок. — Это было… Это было в городской ратуше…

— Не парься, приглашения я не ждал. Барнс, верно? Его здесь нет?

— Прошу прощения… — громко перебивает его довольно раздраженный Сэм. — Мы что, будем стоять и слушать этого мошенника, который появляется и изображает из себя счастливого папашу?

Барни моментально мрачнеет.  
— Ты ни хрена обо мне не знаешь.

— Я знаю, что ты не стоишь потраченного на тебя времени, — отвечает Сэм, и Тони принимается мысленно подбадривать его.

— И кто тебе это рассказал? Уж не Клинт ли?

Сэм складывает руки на груди.  
— И что из того?

— Значит, он сказал вам, что я преступник? А то, что меня арестовали лишь из-за того, что я пытался помешать ему ограбить магазин, он не сказал? А как насчет того, что я ушел в армию, а он в это время, блядь, тащил все, что плохо лежало, он забыл вам сообщить?

Клинт начинает медленно бледнеть.  
— Они знают, кем я был.

— Держу пари, ты рассказал им далеко не все, — ехидно прищуривается Барни. — Держу пари, ты так долго убеждал всех, что кусок дерьма именно я, что забыл, что все это произошло только из-за тебя.

— Из-за меня?!

— Конечно. Расскажи им о Давенпорте. Ведь ты, наверняка, этого не сделал. Давай.

Сэм хмурится.  
— Клинт?

— Почему это теперь я во всем виноват? Это не я подбросил ребенка в чертов вестибюль!

— Я должен был оставить ее в безопасном месте.

— Тогда зачем бросать трубку, когда мы звонили? — вмешивается Тони. — Почему бы тебе просто не поговорить с нами?

— Во-первых, потому что я психовал, — отвечает Барни. — Я знал, что именно понарассказывал про меня Клинт. Да, я не ангел, но и он им не был. Он не имел права ставить себя на гребаный пьедестал…

— Я завязал! — кричит Клинт. — Я больше не преступник.

— Только из-за того, что тебе охрененно повезло, — огрызается Барни.

Анна морщится и начинает рыдать. Потом поворачивает голову в сторону Клинта и тянет к нему ручки. Барни пытается утешить ее, но она, глядя на Клинта, плачет еще громче. А Клинт, безвольно опустив руки, стоит и молча смотрит на нее.

— Знаешь, может, оставлять ее тебе было ошибкой, — говорит Барни. — Ты чертов обманщик, Клинт. И ты ничем не лучше меня.

Сэм открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, и Наташа начинает что-то говорить, но Тони видит, как слова брата буквально размазывают Клинта по полу. У него начинают блестеть глаза, и он отводит виноватый взгляд от продолжающей вырываться и тянуться к нему Анне.

— Ты… — с трудом сглатывая, произносит Клинт, — … ты заберешь ее с собой?

Все взрослые замолкают, и только покрасневшая Анна продолжает жалобно всхлипывать.

Барни переводит взгляд с нее на Клинта.  
— Можем мы поговорить без свидетелей?

— Не выйдет, — обрубает его Сэм.

— Нет, все в порядке, — Клинт машет Сэму; он уже смирился с поражением. — Ребят, дайте нам минутку?

Тони совсем не хочет уходить; он хочет остаться и драться рядом с Клинтом. Хочет убедиться, что Барни не сможет причинить ему вреда или извратить его слова. Хочет послушать, что именно в свое оправдание наплетет Барни. Хочет выяснить, что будет с Анной.

Но Клинт просит, и Тони должен относится ко всей этой ситуации с пониманием. Ну или, по крайней мере, сделать вид. Поэтому он многозначительно смотрит на Наташу и уводит всех в конференц-зал. Они толпятся вокруг стола, а Тони проводит рукой по черной светящейся столешнице, отключая протоколы безопасности на общем этаже.

Барни все еще держит Анну, а согнувшийся Клинт сидит на диване, упираясь локтями в колени.

— Нет, нет, нет… — повторяет Тони. — Не сдавайся, Клинт. Ну же, давай!

— Значит, ты согласен оставить ребенка? — уточняет Наташа, садясь в кресло и внимательно глядя на экран. — Не забывай, мы — Мстители. У нас тут не самая безопасная и стабильная среда в мире.

Тони оскорбленно поджимает губы и откидывается назад.  
— Эй, мы довольно неплохо воспитали Арто!

Сэм скептически хмыкает.  
— Напомни-ка, сколько раз его похищали?

— Успешно? Всего один!

Наташа наклоняет голову.  
— Это нормально, учитывая обстоятельства. Я думала, будет хуже.

— Вот видишь, — кивает Тони. — У нас все хорошо.

Все смотрят, как Клинт встает, и начинает нервно ходить по комнате, размахивая руками и что-то говоря в сторону Барни с Анной. Тони включает звук, и раздается ответ Барни: — … ага, только тебя взрывают каждые полторы недели! Разве это лучше, чем моя жизнь?

— Ты даже не пришел меня навестить!

— А ты, блядь, не сказал, что тебя ранили! Перестань предъявлять мне за то, что меня не был рядом. Ты ни разу не попросил меня прийти! — орет Барни. Анна расходится пуще прежнего — ее вопли становятся резче и громче.

— Пошел ты…

— Нет, Клинт. Заткнись и хоть раз выслушай меня. Ты даже не сообщил, что чуть не умер! Я узнал об этом из твоего гребаного интервью — мне пришлось сидеть и читать так, будто мы с тобой не знакомы.

— Не подозревал, что тебя это так волнует.

Барни удивленно смотрит на него.  
— Клинт, что с нами случилось? Раньше мы были друг для друга всем. Мы обещали всегда прикрывать друг друга.

— Не знаю, похоже, мы облажались.

— Это точно, — кивает Барни. — Рад, что ты обвиняешь не только меня…

— Черт, сейчас дело совсем не в нас! Ты или отдай ее, или забери. Потому что я серьезно не могу больше выносить ее плач, Барни, пожалуйста…

— Она не твоя, — Барни слегка отворачивает от него Анну.

— Тогда зачем ты оставил ее мне? И почему в ее свидетельстве о рождении стоит мое имя?

— Так вышло! Я хотел произвести впечатление на девчонку, ясно? Не смотри на меня так, мне плевать, что ты там думаешь.

— Барни! — Клинт подходит к нему и тянется к Анне. — Ты ведь не хотел ее. Так отдай ее мне и уходи.

— Она не твоя, — злобно повторяет Барни.

— Она тебе не нужна!

— Я запаниковал! Я уже говорил это! Господи, мне позвонили и сказали «кстати, вы отец, у вас есть ребенок», что я должен был сделать?

— Разобраться со всем этим! — кричит Клинт. — Ты должен был перестать думать о себе и подумать о своем ребенке!

— Да, должен был, — тихо произносит Барни, и Клинт моментально сдувается. — Я должен был сделать именно это.

— О нет, — качает головой Тони, обхватывая себя за плечи. — Клинт, хватай ребенка и беги.

У Клинта начинает дрожать подбородок.  
— Позволь мне оставить ее, Барни. Клянусь, я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

Барни страдальчески морщится.  
— Теперь, когда я увидел ее… не думаю, что смогу…

Клинт отшатывается, будто его ударили.  
— Тогда ты должен уйти вместе с ней. Сейчас же, — монотонно говорит он. — Ты должен уйти и больше никогда не искать со мной встреч. И не разговаривать со мной.

— Клинт…

— Нет, Барни. Ты не можешь… — Клинт замолкает. — Серьезно, ты должен уйти до того, как вернется Баки. Ты считаешь ненормальным меня, но ты еще его не видел.

Выражение лица Барни становится жестким.  
— Ага, еще одна причина взять ее с собой, — холодно бросает он. — Может, сейчас ты и хороший парень, но твой муж? Зимний Солдат? Я знаю, что он сделал. Весь мир знает, что он сделал. Это совсем не тот человек, с которым стоит воспитывать детей, верно?

— Черт, — шипит Сэм. Наташа вскакивает и бежит к двери. Тони не пытается ее остановить. Наоборот — молится, чтобы она добралась до гостиной до того, как Клинт успеет напасть на Барни, потому что, Господи, он выглядит так, будто вот-вот это сделает.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о Баки, — Клинт сжимает кулаки и буквально трясется от злости. — Даже не смей произносить его имя. Нельзя судить о человеке по его прошлому.

Барни всего на дюйм выше Клинта, но все равно умудряется посмотреть на него свысока.  
— Тебе тоже.

Клинт сжимает челюсти.  
— По крайней мере, я постарался сделать свое будущее лучше, чем прошлое.

Барни качает головой.  
— Может, и я хочу сделать то же самое, — говорит он, глядя на Анну. — Может, она и есть… не знаю… шанс начать все сначала.

— Значит, ты ее забираешь?

— Да, — решительно кивает Барни. — Прости, что подбросил ее тебе, не нужно было этого делать. Ты прав. Я должен был разобраться со всем этим, ведь я ее… отец. Она заслужила иметь лучшего отца, чем был у нас с тобой, верно?

— Не смотри на меня так. Я не собираюсь тебя поддерживать, — с горечью говорит Клинт. — Погладь свое эго где-нибудь в другом месте. Я больше никогда не стану с тобой разговаривать.

— Ты не можешь винить меня в том, что я хочу для своего ребенка лучшего, Клинт…

— Отвали, — у Клинт срывается голос, он резко отворачивается и быстро уходит вверх по лестнице. Через пару секунд раздвигаются двери лифта, выходит Наташа и останавливается, видя, что Клинта нет.

Тони смотрит на экран и его начинает подташнивать.  
— Не могу в это поверить.

— Пойду поищу Клинта, — вздыхает Сэм.

Тони кивает и тупо смотрит, как Наташа помогает Барни собирать сумку Анны. Как она провожает его до лифта, и как Барни Бартон с Анной на руках уходят прочь.

— Черт, — Тони закрывает лицо руками.

Он сидит за столом довольно долго. Пока, примерно двадцать шесть минут спустя, ДЖАРВИС тихо не произносит в колонку: — Сэр, Капитан Роджерс и агент Барнс прибыли на взлетную площадку.

Тринадцать часов. Черт. Он проспорил Сэму двадцатку. Тони тупо смотрит на стол и чувствует себя беспомощным и растерянным. Конечно, не из-за того, что проиграл пари о том, сколько времени потребуется динамичному дуэту, чтобы вернуться домой.

— Я понял, Джей, — говорит он и думает, что же им делать дальше.


	5. Chapter 5

Тони вздыхает. Ему предстоит рассказать обо всем Стиву с Баки.

Он встречает их на площадке, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Первым выходит Стив и пытается найти ответы у Тони на лице. Тот медленно качает головой.

— Убирайся с дороги, Стив.

Голос Баки, раздающийся у Стива из-за спины немного приглушен, но все равно слышно, сколько в нем нетерпения. Стив послушно отходит от двери, и Баки вываливается наружу, приземляясь на площадку с гулким звуком бьющихся о настил тяжелых ботинок.

— Где они? — спрашивает он, отстегивая со спины автомат и рассеянно протягивая Стиву. Другой рукой он снимает с бедра ножи.

— Э-э-э… — начинает Тони, задумываясь, как это людям удается тактично вести подобные разговоры. — Всего лишь Клинт. Полчаса назад приезжал Барни и забрал ее.

Баки замирает. Это та же защитная реакция, которую обычно выдает Наташа в ответ на плохие новости. Возможно, Баки нервничает сильнее Наташи. Возможно. Для уверенности Тони нужно больше данных.

— А где Клинт? — спрашивает Стив. — Тони?

— У себя? Я не знаю. Он не очень хорошо это воспринял.

Баки крепко сжимает металлические пальцы, как будто хочет кого-нибудь придушить — очевидный Павловский рефлекс на сообщение о том, что Клинту плохо.

— Барни просто решил ее забрать? — Стив, кажется, в ужасе. — И вы, ребята, ему позволили?

— Сейчас не об этом надо думать, — Тони предупреждающе качает головой. Он слишком разбит и расстроен, чтобы иметь дело с входящим в раж Кэпом. — Барнс, с тех пор мы Бартона не видели. Скорее всего, ты — единственный, кто сможет попасть внутрь, в процессе не получив стрелу.

Баки моргает. У него появляется то выражение лица, которое бывает после неудачной миссии. Стив тянет к нему руку, но Тони думает, что, наверное, это сейчас не самый удачный ход, поэтому внутренне собирается, готовясь призвать Марка 22. К счастью, когда пальцы Стива касаются локтя, Баки не взрывается ураганом мата и колюще-режущих предметов, а выдыхает и умудряется кивнуть.

— Подождите. Я кое-что забыл в джете, — говорит он, резко разворачивается и снова залезает на борт.

Стив прикрывает глаза ладонью. Тони идет к нему, но прежде чем успевает взять за руку, раздается лязг, жуткий скрежет металла о металл, а затем крик — низкий и полный боли.

Тони тут же собирается броситься к джету.  
— Нет, — устало говорит Стив, хватая его за плечо.

— Но он же уничтожит «Джуди»! — жалобно стонет Тони, хотя никто, кроме Сэма, так и не оценил его привычку давать джетам имена. — А она ни в чем не виновата!

— Оставь его, — просит Стив, а потом вздыхает: — Я должен был вернуться, когда…

— Эй, нет, нет, — быстро мотает головой Тони, решивший пока не обращать внимания на акт вандализма, творящийся от него в восьми футах, и обнимает Стива за шею. — Не вздумай. Это не твоя вина. Даже если ты так думаешь, пожалуйста, перестань. Тебе нужно быть в форме. Для Клинта, Баки и Арто.

Как будто в подтверждение его слов, изнутри раздается звук еще одного удара, и джет, вроде как, начинает раскачиваться. Где-то на дюйм или около того, но все же… Господи, а Тони было решил, что ничего подобного Баки больше не устроит. Увы… похоже, джет никогда не будет прежним.

— Я заставлю его заплатить за это, — деловито заявляет Тони. — Эй, ты дома, Стив. Поцелуй меня.

Стив прижимается губами к его губам — медленно и мягко. У него такой знакомый вкус, что Тони тут же начинает испытывать облегчение и благодарность за то, что Стив вернулся. Он цепляется за его форменные ремни, прерывает поцелуй и прижимается лбом к его лбу.

— Арто не знает, — шепчет он. — Я обещал, что ты позвонишь, когда вернешься, и что я сообщу ему, если что-то случится.

— Черт, — выдыхает Стив. — Ладно, давай разберемся хотя бы с этим.

— Согласен. Решаем проблемы по мере поступления, — кивает Тони. — Только он, думаю, взбесится. Можем вместе съездить и забрать его.

— Лучше я сам. Заодно поговорю с глазу на глаз, — Стив поднимает голову, видя вылезающего из джета Баки. У того красные глаза, а челюсти сжаты так, что, похоже, вот-вот начнут крошиться зубы. Черт, Баки никогда не плакал при них. Может, перед Стивом и плакал, но от вида его подозрительно слезящихся глаз Тони начинает чувствовать себя примерно на девятку по общепринятой шкале неловкости.

— Пойду поищу Клинта, — отрывисто бросает Баки и, стараясь не встречаться с ними взглядами, тычет себе за спину большим пальцем. — Я за это заплачу.

Тони настигает приступ жалости.  
— Не бери в голову. У нас есть еще «Элрой» и «Астро». Кроме того, я, похоже, должен тебе несколько тысяч в качестве оплаты услуг няни, так что будем считать, что мы в расчете.

Баки не спорит, не матерится и не обзывает его мудаком, а отрывисто кивает и, не оглядываясь, уходит в башню. Стиву хочется пойти следом, это написано у него на лице, но сейчас он больше нужен Тони.

— ДЖАРВИС, присмотри за ним, — просит тот, дергая за ремни и заставляя Стива качнуться себе навстречу. — У нас есть другие проблемы.

— Хорошо, сэр, — раздается голос ДЖАРВИСА из динамиков над дверью.

Стив кивает и сильно трет лоб.  
— Я съезжу за Арто.

— Давай, — кивает Тони. — Он сильно переживал о том, как все будет… вдруг Барни заберет ее, а Баки не будет дома, чтобы дать ему по морде…

Стив качает головой.  
— Как жаль, что нам приходится беспокоиться о чем-то еще, кроме террористов, имеющих доступ к нестабильным химическим веществам, — вздыхает он и, наклонившись, быстро чмокает Тони в губы. — Я поеду на мотоцикле. Где шлем Арто?

— В гараже, — отвечает Тони. — Ты точно не хочешь взять «Audi»?

Стив качает головой и уходит. Тони остается на площадке и чувствует себя практически беспомощным. Он должен попробовать все исправить, но что конкретно можно сделать? Силой мысли Анну вернуть невозможно, даже если очень хочется. Он мог бы попытаться решить проблему, забросав адвокатов деньгами, но для этого ему, скорее всего, понадобится разрешение Клинта.

Остается вариант номер три, к которому он прибегает, когда общения с людьми становится слишком много: игнорирует их и отправляется к машинам. Тони поворачивается, подходит к джету, заглядывает в дверь и, сморщившись, осматривает повреждения. Черт, вибраниевые костяшки оставляют отличные вмятины на титановом сплаве. Вот это да.  
— Ну, дорогуша, тебе-то я помочь смогу, — говорит он, похлопывая джет по стене и составляя мысленный список всего, что ему понадобится. — Не дергайся, больно будет недолго.

***

Стив с Арто возвращаются через несколько часов. Стив выглядит так, будто благополучно миновал стадию усталости и перешел к физическому и эмоциональному истощению. Арто же с покрасневшими глазами и пятнами на щеках идет к себе в комнату и залезает в нору в стене, даже не поговорив с Тони, что является для того эквивалентом удара под дых. Тони тут же включает внутреннего мудака, немного мстит Стиву, а потом сбегает в ангар, где пытается закончить ремонт джета. В районе двух ночи он признает свое поражение и с ног до головы покрытый маслом возвращается в дом.

Сначала он идет к Арто; к счастью, тот спит в постели, а не в норе. Хотя все еще полностью одет и укрыт одеялом лишь наполовину. Тони оставляет его в покое и тащится в пентхаус, чтобы проскользнуть в кровать рядом со Стивом…

В спальне горит свет. Черт. Тони вздыхает и начинает готовиться либо к спорам, либо к заискиваниям. Все будет зависеть от того, насколько Стив зол на него за то, что он вел себя с ним как последний козел.

— Привет, — говорит Тони, замирая в дверях. — Я что, сплю сегодня на диване?

Стив не смотрит на него.  
— Тебе решать, — отвечает он, не опуская книгу.

Тони со стоном бьется головой о косяк.  
— Нет, пожалуйста, не надо.

— Не надо чего? — спрашивает Стив, все еще прикрываясь «Бандой братьев». Господи, Стиву пора перестать читать военные книги. На вкус Тони это чересчур сентиментально.

— Почему ты читаешь столько книг о войне, ты же там был? — вздыхает Тони, но Стив продолжает демонстративно игнорировать его. Все правильно, Стив задал вопрос и теперь прекрасно понимает, что Тони пытается избежать ответа, придумав свой собственный. Тони вздыхает, признавая, что его обошли на повороте.

— Давай ты не будешь таким пассивно-агрессивным. Просто выплесни всё на меня, если тебе нужно.

Это, по крайней мере, заставляет Стива опустить книгу.  
— Арто слышал, как ты назвал меня мудаком.

Тони морщится.  
— Я не это имел в виду. Он знает, что я имел в виду не это.

— Я в этом не уверен, Тони. По-моему, это неприемлемо. Ему пятнадцать, и он даже в лучшие времена не самый разумный человек в мире.

— Он тоже на меня злится?

— Да.

Тони стонет, чуть сильнее вдавливается в косяк.  
— Почему Клинт с Баки вообще хотят стать родителями, это дерьмо так изматывает.

— Ты неправ, и прекрасно это знаешь, — говорит Стив и возвращается к книге. — И я лежу тут так поздно не для того, чтобы послать тебя к черту. Залезай в постель.

Тони не нужно просить дважды. Он быстро раздевается и ложится Стиву под бок, решая не обращать внимания на масляные разводы, оставляемые на простынях. Стив не отрывает взгляда от книги, но поднимает руку, чтобы Тони мог к нему прижаться. Черт, он, как обычно, напоминает печку.

— Я скучаю по малышке Бартон, — говорит Тони, пристраивая голову ему на плечо. — Я ее нянчил.

— Знаю, — тихо отвечает Стив. — Тебе можно скучать по ней.

Тони тяжело вздыхает, придвигается еще ближе и закидывает на Стива ногу.  
— То, что сегодня сказал Барни Клинту…

Стив загибает уголок страницы, кладет книгу и, обняв Тони, рассеянно целует в лоб.  
— И что же он сказал?

— Что Клинт не имел права относиться к нему с моральным превосходством. Я знаю, у Клинта за плечами было несколько сомнительных лет…

— Как и у всех нас.

— Ты-то, в основном, был кем-то вроде рассерженного Джека Рассела, ты никогда не был преступником, — машет рукой Тони. — Во всяком случае, у меня сложилось впечатление, что в свое время именно Барни пытался пойти по прямой дороге, но у него не вышло.

— В конце концов Клинту это все-таки удалось…

— Да, но не думаю, что Барни настолько плох, как считает Клинт. По крайней мере, там не всё так просто.

— Этот человек оставил ребенка в холле.

— Знаю. И несколько лет пользовался поддельными документами на имя Клинта. В данном случае он козел процентов на девяносто. Может, на восемьдесят. Люди, как правило, начинают сходить с ума, когда осознают, что вдруг стали родителями. Я имею в виду… вспомни, каким был ты, когда появился Арто.

Стив хмурится.  
— Так. Похоже, я передумал. Отправляйся на диван.

— И не подумаю. Теперь тебе ни за что меня не выгнать, — говорит Тони и, желая подчеркнуть свою точку зрения, хватается за ближайшую к нему часть Стива, которая оказывается грудной мышцей. На Стива это производит минимальное впечатление: он поднимает бровь, смотрит туда, где сжимаются пальцы Тони, а потом Тони в лицо.

— Можешь сколько угодно хватать меня за сиськи. Более сговорчивым я от этого не стану, и не надейся, — ровным голосом говорит он, и Тони шокировано фыркает. Ему приходится отпустить Стива, чтобы в попытках заглушить смех, прикрыть рот рукой.

— Боже, ты пошутил о сиськах. Я всем расскажу. Тебе потребовалось двенадцать лет, чтобы оценить мою…

— Тебе никто не поверит, — говорит Стив, перекатываясь на бок и утыкаясь носом Тони в шею. — Я крайне убедительно буду все отрицать.

***

На следующее утро их будит Арто. Который, даже не подумав постучать, протискивается в дверь, залезает на кровать и плюхается на одеяла. Тони сдвигается, позволяя ему протиснуться между ними, и продолжает досыпать. Сил встать, чтобы начать день, в котором не будет малышки Бартон, у него пока нет. Эта мысль кажется Тони до ужаса удручающей.

— Я думал, вы поругались, — слышит он раздраженное бурчание Арто.

— Он извинился, — шепчет Стив. — Он просто расстроился из-за отъезда Анны, не переживай.

Арто замолкает. Потом продолжает.  
— Я не пойду в школу.

Тони поднимает голову, чтобы глянуть через плечо, но у Стива, похоже, все под контролем.  
— Ладно, сегодня можешь не ходить…

— А завтра — бассейн, — продолжает Арто.

— … но в четверг — пойдешь точно, — будто не слыша, продолжает Стив. — Идем. Если не спим, то встаем, а Тони пусть поваляется.

Тони решает воспользоваться предложением и, пока пара Роджерсов выбирается из постели, с блаженным лицом зарывается в подушку. Арто наступает коленкой ему на лодыжку, но Тони лишь хрюкает и пинает его в бедро. Синяка, скорее всего, не будет, хотя Арто, похоже, стал еще более неуклюжим и еще более тяжелым.

Тони просыпается ближе к полудню, принимает душ, чтобы избавиться от вчерашнего слоя машинного масла и грязи, и находит Стива с Арто в гостиной. Они просматривают рисунки Арто и тихо разговаривают. Стив выглядит задумчивым, Арто — неуверенным. Какое-то время Тони стоит и смотрит на них; вся эта кутерьма с малышкой Бартон позволила ему почувствовать себя очень благодарным вселенной за то, что его семья рядом и в безопасности.

Момент идиллии прерывает вибрирующий телефон Стива. Тот достает его из кармана и, нахмурившись, показывает Арто.

— Ответь!

Стив кивает и подносит трубку к уху.  
— Ты где?

Это его обычная приветственная фраза, значит, это кто-то близкий. Тони готов поспорить, что это Баки. Может, Сэм. Или Наташа. Хотя обычно Стив ведет себя с ней намного вежливее, если только она его не разозлила.

— А где Клинт?! — спрашивает Арто, озабоченно заглядывая Стиву в лицо. Стив машет рукой, чтобы Арто замолчал, но тот хватает его за руку и резко тянет на себя.

— Ты берешь Клинта с собой? Хорошо, будьте осторожны, — говорит Стив и отключает связь. — Клинт с ним, Арт, не волнуйся.

Арто хватает Стива за предплечье.  
— Они не могут просто взять и уйти.

— Они могут делать все, что захотят, — отвечает Стив и замечает стоящего в дверях Тони. Он начинает улыбаться, и Тони расплывается в ответ. — Эй, привет.

Арто оборачивается.  
— Тони! Баки угнал мотоцикл Стива!

Тони отлипает от дверного косяка.  
— Что?

— Не угнал, а одолжил, — уточняет Стив. Арто быстро обнимает его за пояс и толкает плечом. Стив отходит назад и упирается ладонью ему в грудь. — Думаю, им нужно было уехать, поэтому он и взял мотоцикл.

— И тебя это устраивает?

— Ну… если он его разобьет, я его убью, — говорит Стив, уворачиваясь от продолжающего толкать его Арто. — Арто, что ты делаешь?

— Я почти такой же сильный, как ты, — ухмыляется тот.

Стив смеется.  
— Ага, конечно, — он хлопает его по спине, а потом быстро берет и, перевернув, укладывает животом себе на плечо. Оказавшись вдруг вверх ногами, Арто сначала вопит и дергается, а потом начинает хохотать, взбрыкивая и хватаясь рукой за джинсы Стива. Нога чуть не попадает Стиву по уху, но ему, похоже, плевать.

— Ладно, ты все еще сильнее, — кряхтит Арто.

— Рад, что с этим мы разобрались. Так, если ты решишь переделать этот кусок, нам придется купить акварель.

— Акварель? — хмурится Арто, а потом открывает рот. Тони практически видит, как у него над головой загорается лампочка. — Это может сработать! Точно, так будет лучше!

— Вообще-то, я тут не просто выдающийся мускул, — говорит Стив, а потом переводит взгляд на Тони. — Хочу отнести это в магазин. Пойдешь со мной?

— Нет, мне надо закончить с джетом и немного поработать, — качает головой Тони. — Купите мне пончиков.

— Сэр, есть, сэр, — улыбается Арто. Стив выносит его из комнаты и, проходя мимо Тони, целует того в нос. Тони с улыбкой отталкивает его, смотрит вслед уходящим Роджерсам, а когда шум на лестнице стихает, идет к открытому альбому. Проект Арто в этом семестре полностью посвящен дому: есть отличные наброски башни с близстоящими зданиями, сделанные углем, но они не являются основой коллекции — здания постепенно сменяют портреты людей, которых Арто называет «домом». Лучший — рисунок, на котором Арто с Клинтом, хотя преподавателю потребовались недели, чтобы убедить Арто попробовать написать автопортрет. Тони пролистывает несколько страниц, и у него замирает сердце, когда он видит Стива, а потом себя.

Вздохнув, Тони закрывает и кладет альбом и думает о том, что несколько дней в их доме жила Анна Бартон, а теперь ее нет.

Черт, надо было пойти со Стивом и Арто.

— Тони?

Он оглядывается и видит мрачного Сэма. Тони пожимает плечами, и Сэм, кажется, понимает — кивает в ответ, а потом заходит и открывает альбом.

— А парень — молодец, — говорит он, постукивая пальцем по незаконченному наброску Баки. Он выполнен в сине-голубой гамме, и на нем Баки выглядит спокойным и задумчивым.

— Да, — кивает Тони. — Хотя я ничего не смыслю в искусстве. Пеппер постоянно говорит, что я ничего не смыслю в искусстве. Они со Стивом запретили мне что-либо декорировать.

— Я тоже ничего в нем не понимаю, — пожимает плечами Сэм. — Но от этого мне хочется улыбаться, так что, думаю, это самое главное.

— Они пошли за акварелью. Я знаю только краску, которая наносится на титановый или вибраниевый сплав. У меня даже не было бы бумаги, если бы не эти художники. Эй, а как ты думаешь, может, нам стоит переехать? Во что-то больше похожее на все эти другие дурацкие дома…

Сэм закрывает альбом.  
— Так… во-первых, ты тараторишь. Во-вторых, посмотри, что вам говорит Арто — вы, ребята, его дом. Так что нет, нам не надо переезжать. Можешь представить себе лицо Стива, когда предложишь ему переехать?

— Может, ему понравится. Хотя, нужно отдать мне должное, я бы обязательно спросил, прежде чем на что-то решаться.

— Что ж, это утешает.

— Но мы могли бы… Не знаю… новый старт, новая жизнь…

— Хорошо, я буду придираться. Куда нам переезжать? И зачем? Это что, связано с ребенком?

— У меня много мест, — пожимает плечами Тони, игнорируя вопрос о ребенке и проклиная себя за то, что столько говорит. — Например, Малибу? Там бассейн, Арто будет в восторге. Собственно, и особняк тоже…

— Подожди, у тебя есть особняк?

— Да, на севере штата. Там есть сад. По-моему, в Чикаго тоже есть квартира.

— Только ты можешь потерять счет своим домам, — вздыхает Сэм. — Дам тебе совет — не дергайся, если все это из-за ребенка. Никаких переездов, никаких бассейнов в башне, никаких купленных островов. Просто несколько дней подержи все это под контролем, ладно?

— Не уверен, что смогу, — признается Тони.

— Создай новую броню или еще что-нибудь. Закончи этот чертов мини-МРТ, а я пойду добровольцем в качестве подопытного кролика.

— Мне придется восстанавливать «Джуди», Баки ее практически уничтожил, — вздыхает Тони.

— Вот тебе и занятие, — говорит Сэм и добавляет: — Хочу упаковать детские вещи.

Слова звучат тихо и мягко, но они бьют Тони прямо в грудь. Это больно. Они с Клинтом и Брюсом отдали столько сил, чтобы устроить малышку Бартон, а она была такой ласковой, нежной и милой, и, черт побери, Тони скучал по ней.

Господи, если ему было так хреново, как же чувствовал себя Клинт?

От этой мысли Тони становится совсем нехорошо, и он понимает, что готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы Анна вернулась домой.

— Отнеси их в пустую комнату, — говорит он Сэму, думая о том, исчезла ли Анна навсегда, или часов через двенадцать вернется Барни и отдаст ее обратно, поняв, сколько с ней хлопот. У Клинта для помощи были Мстители, а кто был у Барни?

Сэм кивает и уходит. Тони решает не заниматься пока «Джуди», а отправиться в мастерскую. По дороге он продолжает думать о Барни и о том, насколько лучше для Анны было бы остаться с Мстителями.

— ДЖАРВИС, — говорит Тони, усаживаясь за компьютер и задумчиво крутя обручальное кольцо. — Сделай, пожалуйста, несколько четких снимков Барни Бартона и прогони их через все базы данных, которые мы получаем от систем безопасности Старка.

— Чтобы сделать вид, что вы иногда слушаете меня, хочу напомнить, что вы заверили сенатора Грина в том, что ни при каких обстоятельствах не будете использовать системы безопасности Старка в личных целях.

— Ну, если ты не станешь болтать обо мне с сенатором Грином, все будет в порядке. Если бы правительство не хотело иметь возможности для слежки, они бы отключили спутниковую связь. Они просто не хотят, чтобы шпионил я.

— Капитан Роджерс тоже не будет в восторге.

— Капитану Роджерсу это знать не обязательно, — бурчит Тони. — Дело не в нем, а в малышке Бартон. А теперь ищи. Давай посмотрим, чем последние двенадцать месяцев занимался папаша Бартон.

— Ищу, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС, и в его голосе слышится страдание.

Тони открывает браузер и два голографических экрана.  
— Включай поиск. И давай без молчаливого осуждения.

— Осуждение вслух вам тоже не нравится, что же мне остается? — чопорно спрашивает ДЖАРВИС.

Тони тяжело вздыхает.  
— Господи, неужели человек не может взломать полицейскую базу данных без того, чтобы его искусственный интеллект не корчил из себя святого? О черт, Брюс… я нахватался от него церковных метафор. Джей, я создал тебя, почему же в пятидесяти процентах случаев ты меня не одобряешь?

— Потому что я учусь. А вы — совершенно очевидно, — нет.

— Фу, как грубо. И несправедливо. Знаешь, давай поговорим об этом позже. Сначала я найду компромат на Барни Бартона, а ты — нравится тебе это или нет — мне поможешь.

ДЖАРВИС вздыхает. И звучит это слишком уж похоже на Стива.  
— Как пожелаете. Сэр.

***

Тони по уши в просмотре записей с камер видеонаблюдения, когда раздается сигнал сбора Мстителей. Первая мысль — «Барни, Анна, катастрофа, блядь», но потом ДЖАРВИС выводит на экран кадры чего-то более зловещего, чем пара исчезнувших Бартонов: черный дым валит из разбитых окон ужасно знакомого здания, находящегося недалеко от башни. Пока Тони смотрит, из окна выползает что-то и начинает спускаться прямо по чертовой стене.

— ДЖАРВИС, соедини меня со Сью! — кричит Тони, поднимая руки и облачаясь в Марка 22. Когда захлопывается лицевая панель, в правом нижнем углу появляется лицо Сью.

— Тони, нам нужна помощь! — в отчаянии кричит она. — Черт возьми, Рид!

Тони уже на подоконнике — хлопает бронированной рукой по панели, открывающей створки.  
— В чем дело, Сторм?!

— Что-то случилось в мастерской Рида. Не знаю… Сначала был взрыв, а теперь кругом эти роботы, которые выглядят, как дерьмовые версии тебя…

— Правда? Держись, я лечу.

Он выпрыгивает из окна и взлетает. Адреналин растекается по венам, и Тони начинает чувствовать себя собранным и решительным. Теперь у него есть работа. Режим Железного Человека включен.

Ну, может, не на все сто. Режим папы Старка не за горами.  
— ДЖАРВИС, позвони Стиву.

Стив отвечает моментально.  
— Все в порядке, — говорит он. — Мы в «Barnes and Noble» на Пятой.

— Ничего не в порядке, слишком близко к хаосу, — Тони облетает небоскреб, прикидывая, сколько времени потребуется роботам, чтобы добраться от здания Бакстера до места, где находится Стив. — Забирай мелкого и уходите подальше от взрывов и роботов.

— Роботов? — со страданием в голосе переспрашивает Стив. Тони слышит в трубке крики и далекий вой сирен. — Тебе нужна помощь.

— Нет, мне нужно, чтобы ты взял Арто и убрался с Манхэттена. Я вытягиваю карту мужа, делай, что я говорю. Бери его и уходи.

И Тони отключается.  
— ДЖАРВИС, проследи за ним, — коротко бросает он. — Да что вообще за фигня тут творится?!

Тони смотрит на здание Бакстера, из которого широкой рекой буквально льются роботы, пробивая себе дорогу через окна. Похоже, они не вооружены, но дружелюбными точно не выглядят.

ДЖАРВИС показывает на карте несколько точек.  
— Похоже, они нападают на мирных жителей.

— Здорово, — выдыхает Тони. — Нам понадобится подкрепление. И где же, черт возьми, остальные члены команды?

Тони подлетает к разбитому окну, из которого как раз выползает робот. Он замечает его и резко останавливается, заинтересованно наклоняя голову. Черт, Сью была права, они и правда выглядят его дерьмовыми копиями, только немного тоньше.

— Ну что, вы пришли с миром? — кричит Тони.

Робот пятится, а потом начинает визжать — нижняя часть лица открывается и становится жуткой пастью, утыканной металлическими клыками. Он очень похож на Хищника, и Тони остается только надеяться, что с ним в комплекте не идет кто-нибудь вроде Чужого.

— Сообщение получено, — кивает Тони и стреляет прямо в отвратительные челюсти. Робот падает вниз и на лету сбивает еще одного. — Это было совсем несложно, — говорит Тони и летит к верхним этажам. Потом, прищурившись, смотрит на карту в углу дисплея. — Почему Стив все еще там? Он что, издевается?

Но времени разобраться у Тони нет, потому что на самом верху раздается еще один взрыв, окрашивая все вокруг подозрительно знакомым ярко-розовым цветом.

Это чертова портальная камера.

— ДЖАРВИС, это что?

— Похоже, портальная камера.

— Я думал, эту штуку давно законсервировали! — кричит Тони и глухо матерится, когда с крыши начинает сыпаться новая порция роботов. — Если мне не разрешают притрагиваться к продвинутым системам безопасности, то правительство ни за что не позволило бы ему возиться вот с этим!

— Может, этот диспут стоит отложить на потом? Я насчитал четыреста шестьдесят два противника, сэр, и их число неуклонно растет.

— Добавь «поорать на Рида» в список завтрашних дел, — просит Тони, последовательно взрывая четырех роботов. — Переключи меня на общую линию. Мстители! Вы где, черт вас дери? Спите, что ли?!

— На первом этаже, — тут же раздается Наташин голос.

— Сокол прибудет через двадцать секунд.

— Халк готов.

— Коулсон на первом этаже.

— Коулсон?! — удивленно тянет Тони. — А ты откуда взялся? Опять ныкался по темным углам?

— Да, все как обычно, — тихо отвечает Фил. Достаточно тихо, чтобы в комме Тони смог услышать очень знакомое лязганье.

Он скрипит зубами.  
— Скажи, что там нет Стива.

— Тут нет Стива, — спокойно говорит Коулсон. — Старк, какой план?

— Брюс, пусть здоровяк держит периметр. Всё, что попытается отойти от здания — раздавить. Наташа, Коулсон, уводите гражданских. Сэм, снимай роботов до того, как они попадут на землю.

Как только Тони замолкает, раздается рев, и его обдает волной жара. Джонни Сторм врезается в самую гущу роботов, превращая их в груды запчастей. Он хватает одного за шею, вытаскивает из окна и бросает на дорогу. Потом поворачивается к Тони, и даже сквозь пламя видно, что он в панике.  
— Дети там, внутри!

Тони бросается вперед и разбивает окно. Везде визжащие, вопящие и шатающиеся роботы, похожие на гигантских пьяных роботов-младенцев.

— ДЖАРВИС, сканируй на предмет признаков жизни. Ищи детей!

Становится тихо, и эта тишина длится слишком долго. Потом наконец Тони слышит: — Западная лестница, тринадцатый этаж.

— Понял, — Тони решает, что самый короткий путь — обратно через окно, потом наружу, и, облетев здание и проломив стену, — на четырнадцатый этаж. Тони оказывается в огромном пустом офисе, но он достаточно долго был Мстителем, чтобы знать, что бдительность нельзя терять ни в коем случае.

— Дети Ричардсов! — кричит он, подходя к двери. Слева раздается приглушенный визг и металлический скрежет. Тони подходит к лестнице и успевает спуститься на четыре ступени, когда что-то начинает шуметь. Тони отбрасывает назад и впечатывает в стол. Он с трудом встает и машинально поднимает руку, но увидев голову испуганной Валерии Ричардс, тут же опускает. — Тони! — кричит девочка. — Простите, я не знала, что это вы!

— Это ты?! — Тони удивленно поднимает брови. — Это что, силовое поле?

— Не говорите папе, — Валерия умоляюще смотрит на него блестящими от навернувшихся слез глазами. — Пожалуйста.

Нет, думает Тони, дети, — это сущее наказание.  
— Посмотрим, — качает головой он. — Где твой брат? Я вытащу вас отсюда.

Валерия кивает и бежит обратно к лестнице; Тони идет следом и видит сидящего на корточках и зажавшего уши руками Франклина. Он поднимает голову, облегченно выдыхает и бросается к Тони на шею.

Тони подхватывает Валерию и вылетает из окна.

— Держитесь, — говорит он детям, а потом: — Соедини меня со Сью, —ДЖАРВИСу. — Сью! Дети со мной. Мы летим к Стиву.

— Господи… Спасибо, Тони.

— Не за что, — отвечает Тони, сворачивая за угол. Он хотел приземлиться там, где в последний раз слышал Стива, и заставить ДЖАРВИСа выследить его, но все это оказывается ни к чему — до боли знакомая фигура в гражданском азартно пинает робота, и рядом с этой фигурой не наблюдается ни одного сына.

— Стив! — орет Тони, аккуратно ставя на тротуар подростков. Он так зол, что не удивился бы внезапной аневризме. — Какого хрена ты делаешь?!

Стив, упрямо сжавший челюсти, смотрит в его сторону, а потом бьет робота щитом по голове.  
— Он в безопасности, — говорит он, швыряя щит в следующего.

— Откуда ты знаешь, ты же не с ним! Стив, я не шучу…

— Я тоже! — отвечает тот. — Я не мог оставаться в стороне, когда…

— Забирай этих чертовых детей и уходи, пока я не решил развестись с твоей жалкой задницей!

Стив дергается так, будто Тони ударил его. Тони обходит Валерию с Франклином и, стреляя по роботам из репульсоров, идет к Стиву.

— Тони…

— Нет, — рычит тот. — Уходи.

Стив пристально смотрит на него, потом отрывисто кивает и протягивает руку. Валерия с Франклином бросаются к нему. Стив обнимает их за плечи и, прикрывая щитом, уводит. Тони хочется закричать и вмазать ему прямо по его всеамериканской челюсти. Мысль о том, что он оставил Арто одного… Тони даже не может об этом думать — настолько он зол.

Он вымещает злость на роботах. Ему удается уничтожить штук тридцать, когда в комме раздается спокойный голос: — Старк, это Коулсон. Стив вернулся за Арто, сказал, что сменит меня, и что я должен помочь тебе.

Первая мысль Тони — «слава Богу». Вторя — «вот черт». Он только что пригрозил Стиву разводом за то, что тот бросил Арто без присмотра, но он, конечно, оставил его с Коулсоном, место рядом с которым, вероятно, было наиболее безопасным во всем этом чертовом городе. Черт. Тони давно пора было научиться включать мозги прежде, чем начинать спорить со Стивом.

— Старк?

Ответ Тони заглушает рев двигателя и визг шин появившегося из ниоткуда мотоцикла Стива, который, проскользив по асфальту, врезается прямо в шеренгу роботов. Клинт, сидящий сзади, выпускает стрелы с такой скоростью, что Тони не может проследить за ними взглядом, а Баки одновременно держит руль и стреляет из автомата. Оба в форме, и выглядят настроенными крайне серьезно.

— Прибыли Бартон с Барнсом, — кричит Тони, глядя на спрыгнувшего с мотоцикла и практически голыми руками уничтожившего робота Клинта. Тони застывает, зачарованно наблюдая за ним, а он вырывает провода из шеи второго, третьего, четвертого робота, но потом пятый нападает на него сзади. Тони дергается, чтобы помочь, но его опережает Баки, с ревом бросившийся на робота и одним взмахом ножа разрубивший его на подергивающиеся половины.

Тони разрывается между волнением и восхищением. Баки выглядит так, будто находится в режиме Зимнего Солдата, Клинт — примерно также, и оба буквально излучают убийственную ярость. Тони понимает, что дело совсем не в роботах.

— Старк?

Тони моргает и берет себя в руки.

— Барнс с Бартоном действуют крайне эффективно и предельно жестоко, — отвечает он. — Халку — продолжать держать периметр. На Вдове с Агентом — эвакуация гражданских. Сокол — мы с тобой возвращаемся в воздух. Сью, Мстители справятся. На вас — портал.

— Ясно, — говорит Сью. — Рид работает над этим. Подожди, если вы все здесь, то кто с малышкой?

Тони стискивает зубы и начинает молиться, чтобы Клинт с Баки не успели подключиться к общей линии.  
— Малышка в безопасности, — отвечает он и, отложив на потом мысли об Анне, поворачивается к роботам. — А теперь давайте надерем пару сотен задниц.

***

Риду требуется четыре часа, чтобы заставить портальную камеру прекратить выплевывать роботов. Четыре часа беспощадной, выматывающей битвы. К счастью, роботы были не сильно умными, но от их количества команда осталась практически без сил.

И Тони ничего не слышал о Стиве с тех пор, как велел тому уйти, пригрозив разводом.

Он приземляется на углу Мэдисон и Пятой авеню; перекресток усеян обломками сгоревших машин. На месте происшествия уже вовсю работают экстренные службы и несколько десятков журналистов и телевизионщиков. Отлично.

Тони пытается отдышаться, нагнувшись вперед и уперевшись ладонями в колени. Боже, он так вспотел, что броню останется только списать, приравняв к биологически опасным веществам. Как Арто может все время ходить таким потным и липким?  
— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Тони, приподнимая лицевую панель и вдыхая чистый, прохладный воздух.

— Да, — отвечает Наташа, и ее голос слышится и в комме, и возле Тони. — А ты как? — она дохрамывает до него и останавливается рядом.

Тони не успевает ответить — недалеко с глухим стуком приземляется Сэм и начинает вытирать лоб предплечьем.  
— Боже, — стонет он. — Стань Мстителем, сказал он. Сделай что-то хорошее, сказал он, и вот я в центре Манхэттена сражаюсь с роботами-хищниками. Нет, просто нет.

— Да, тебе надо было быть умнее, — Тони устало хлопает его по плечу. — А где Барнс с Бартоном?

— Не знаю, — качает головой Наташа, хмуро оглядываясь. — Сорок минут назад вошли в здание. Я просила их не делать этого, но они были не в настроении слушать.

— Их видели на нижних этажах, — раздается голос Коулсона, смахивающего с пиджака кирпичную пыль. — И под этим я подразумеваю, что они пробивали себе дорогу. Слышал, они сейчас несколько напряжены?

— Несколько… — бормочет Тони. Похоже, все они шагнули из одного ада в другой: нашествие роботов сменили проблемы пребывающей в стрессе команды. Из-за разбитых сердец Барнса и Бартона и надвигающейся катастрофы в отношениях между Стивом и Тони, им, скорее всего, предстоит пара-тройка непростых дней.

Тони удрученно задумывается, насколько уместной была бы сейчас их обычная постмиссийная вечеринка, но слышит рев Халка и вздыхает.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Кто-нибудь, успокойте Брюса, и давайте приберемся.


End file.
